A series of fluffy events, a Malfoy Story
by Ikuto's other Chara
Summary: Ehlonna is a New Student in Hogwarts. Proud Gryffindor and admitted Muggleborn, her appearance was bound to create some waves. However, they seemed to underestimate the drama one teenage girl could create. And whats the Snake Prince got to with it? OCx?
1. A rushed Arrival!

-1Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be out in my street screaming it to everyone, not sitting here saying that I don't. So there. :3_

Ehlonna took a deep breath, and knocked on Professor Dumbledore's office door.

" Come in." was the quick and rather harsh answer. She pushed open the door and walked in slowly, closing the door behind her.

" Ah, Miss Bristlewood! I'm happy to see you grace our school with your arrival!" Professor Dumbledore said warmly, indicating to the chair in front of him. Several other professors lined the wall, One looked ancient! She was wearing a set of green robes, and a small pair of spectacles that sat far down her nose. The other was tiny! He had the features of some sort of goblin, but not as cruel and uncaring. The other woman was stocky, she was wearing what looked like frayed robes, with a hat to match. The last was taller than the others, and he glared down at Ehlonna. He had greasy black hair that fell into his face, and his nose was crooked. She hesitantly sat down, not sure whether they would curse her or not!

" As I was saying, Welcome to our school! I hope you find it here as well as you did your last school, but before we can send you to warm bed, you need to be sorted into a house. _**Accio Sorting hat!**_" Professor Dumbledore said, flicking his wand. A large brown hat landed gracefully onto his desk. He nodded at the other Professors.

" They are the heads of houses'. Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout is the head of Hufflepuff, and Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin house." Each of the professors nodded when their name was mentioned.

_Yikes! _Ehlonna thought_ These guys look a little creepy! I hope they don't kill me in my sleep or anything, although that Professor Snape certainly looks capable of doing so! _She gulped quickly. Dumbledore seemed to sense her un-easyness ( a/n: lol un-easyness? Is that even a word? Lol, soz, anyways, back to the story…) and passed her the hat, not wanting to prolong her suffering. She bit her lip, and slowly, almost so slowly it hurt to watch, she placed it on her head. She jumped as the hat begun to speak! Ehlonna herself was muggle-born, so she wasn't yet used to the fact she was a Witch- Let alone talking hats! It spoke in a deep voice.

" Ahhh, a new comer! Hmmm; difficult. This one has talent…oh yes… I can see she has good Ravenclaw abilities…But she is brave like a Gryffindor… The cunning of a Slytherin…oh there's plenty of that!… And as it appears, a loyal belief in her heart…She has the qualities of all the houses'!" The hat exclaimed excitedly. " I have never witnessed such a child!… I know!… Gryffindor!" Ehlonna didn't know whether to smile or not. _Is that good? Or am I now sentenced to death? _She sighed in relief as Professor McGonagall smiled and clapped her hands in delight. She stood up and shook McGonagall's hand, and she lead Ehlonna out the room, the other Professors clapping solemnly on her way out. She was lead right out the office, down the stone steps and into the darkening hallway. A few students brushed past them, looking at Ehlonna in interest ( as she was the only kid their not in school robes at the moment.) McGonagall lead her just shortly across the hallway and round a corner to a portrait of a Fat Lady.

" Gringgott" She said. The portrait door swung open, allowing them to walk into a large red and gold room. A number of students wearing ties that matched the room looked at her strangely. She could feel herself turning red as the students gathered to see what was happening.

" Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room!" She said proudly to Ehlonna, who wished she could shrink into the rug under their feet. _Oh God… The teachers may not kill me, but these guys might…_ " Gryffindors', This is Ehlonna Bristlewood; She has arrived from America. She has been sorted here, and I want you to make her feel welcome? Am I understood?" She asked, giving them all a stone crunching glare.

" Yes Professor McGonagall." Everyone droned out it a sing song voice.

" Very well." She said, leaving Ehlonna standing like a beetroot in the middle of the common room.

" Uhhhh… Hi?" She said nervously, waving slightly. Some of the Gryffindors smiled and came forward, shaking her hand.

" Hi Ehlonna…was it? I'm Seamus Finnigan" ( a/n: I cant remember how his last name is spelled ) Ehlonna shook his hand. Next a girl around her age, with slightly frizzy mousey hair stepped forward.

" Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

" Hello Hermione," The next one was a ginger kid

" Hi Ehlonna. I'm Ron Weasley." Next two twins with ginger hair stepped forward, one taking one hand, the other taking the other hand (lol)

" Hi Ehlonna." They said in unison.

" I'm Fred,"

" And I'm George."

" Weasley." They finished together. She smiled.

" Hi," Said the last one, he had round glasses, messy dark hair, and some sort of scare o his forehead. " I'm Harry Potter." They all seemed to look at her for a moment.

" Hi Harry, I'm Ehlonna." Silence...

" Is that it? We actually met a Witch who doesn't react to Harry Potter?!" Ron asked shocked.

" Why, Should I?" Ehlonna asked slowly, feeling she had done something wrong.

" Well, he did defeat Vol- I mean- you-know-who." Hermione said matter of factly.

" Who?" They all stared opened mouthed at her.

" What?!" Ron gawped.

" No way!" Seamus gasped.

" Voldemort! You never heard of him? Death Eaters? Dark Mark? Anything ring a bell?" Harry asked, a little happy someone hadn't judged him by reputation like everyone else. Ehlonna shook her head, going red again.

" Nu uh. I'm Muggle Born… I don't know a lot of things in your world." Ehlonna explained slowly. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Seamus just looked at each other. It was obvious they didn't want to explain who this Voldemort guy was. " Hey, can someone explain, like, where I sleep and stuff. I mean, McGonagall didn't exactly say much to me." Hermione giggled and lead the small group over to the fire, and everyone sat down on the unoccupied sofas and chairs.

" Well, boys dormitories is up to your right, and ours is down to the left. Your stuff would already be up there. Oh, what year are you in?" Hermione said without taking a breath. Ehlonna was a little taken back at Hermione's speed at talking.

" Erm… year 5..." Ehlonna said, gazing round at all the tapestries.

" Same as us! Guess you'll be in all our classes then?" Ron said, undoing his tie. It was already 10 O'clock. Ehlonna didn't even get to Hogwarts until 9:30, the Floo Network had to be delayed for some reason.

They sat around talking for a while, most of the time Ehlonna was just thankful she had found some friends so soon. Back in her old school she had often been picked on, and many people didn't like to talk to her in case of catching something. She wasn't originally American, She was born in England, but when her mother died, her father moved them to L.A .She absolutely hated it. She was the social person, but Ehlonna was scared to step out side the door for fear of bullies. She shook her head. _No! _She thought. _I must not dwell on the past! Father is gone now. And now I'm back where I feel comfortable… _

" Ehlonna? Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Harry asked, looking at her. Ehlonna looked up, realising they were all staring at her again. _Don't they have anything better to look at?! _

" I'm fine." She mumbled. " I'm just… Tiered." Hermione Looked a little sympathetic.

" Okay, if your in my year, you should be in my dormitory as well. Come on, I'll show you. Good night guys." Hermione said, standing up.

" 'night." They both muttered.

" Good night." Ehlonna said, smiling faintly as she left with Hermione.

They walked up a long spiral staircase until they reached a brown oak door. Hermione opened it, and had to basically pull Ehlonna in with her as she didn't seem to move.

" Come on!" Hermione called, smiling. As soon as they were inside, A grin spread onto Ehlonna's face. _Oh if there's one thing I love, its sleeping! _She thought. _And these beds will do nicely just for that! _The beds were 4 posters. With red velvet curtains and red covers. The pillows looked so soft. Ehlonna found her bed strait away. It was her luggage that gave it away. Well; Her owl. Her Snowy White owl was hooting happily in her cage.

" Hi little guy!" She cooed, letting her out of her cage. She sat on Ehlonna's arm.

" Aww! Cute owl! It looks a little like Harry's. Has it got a name?"

" Nope. I wait for inspiration for her name. I'll get it eventually." She said, giving the bird a treat. Hermione gave the Owl a little stroke before changing into her night clothes.

" Well, I'm going to bed. Night Ehlonna." She said, climbing in her bed that was just across the room from Ehlonna's. There was no one else in the Dormitory. They were all still down in the common room. Ehlonna smiled, and got changed into her night gown. Her new Gryffindor robes hanging on the chair beside her. She glanced at her now caged owl once more before turning round and shutting her eyes.

_**Hi guys! Be sure, the chapter will be coming shortly! Please rate this! Good or bad! Oh, and a sneak peek at the next Chappie: **_

" _**Oh My God! Ehlonna! You turned Malfoy into a…a Snail!!" Hermione gasped. **_

_**Lol, that should be fun to write! Well, till next time!**_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Draco Malfoy

-1Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy.

Ehlonna woke up suddenly. Someone or _something_ was shaking her.

" Huh? Wha'? Gerrof will ya!" She stopped yelling, and opened her eyes, only to see Hermione shaking her shoulders. " 'Mione? What's wrong? Stop shaking me! I'm Up!" Hermione stood up properly.

" Good, get up! Your late!"

" What?!" Ehlonna said loudly, sitting up strait. " Why didn't you wake me up?!"

" What do I look like? Your alarm clock? And I did, twice!" Hermione said defensively. Ehlonna climbed out of bed, ran into the bathroom, and came out 5 minutes later, her blonde wispy hair brushed, and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Hermione stood with her arms folded, as Ehlonna pulled her robes on, grabbed her wand and bag, dropped her toothbrush and ran out the door with Hermione, down to breakfast in the great hall.

They entered the hall out of breath; due to the running all the way from the tower to the hall. They tried to walk in casually, but their faces were defiantly flushed. Harry and Ron looked up as they came in, waving. Ehlonna and Hermione waved back, and joined them quickly. There was four tables. One had lots of people wearing green robes, the one to the side of them was the one they were sitting on with red robes, the one behind them had blue robes and one behind them had yellow robes.

" Say, Harry, why does everyone sit at a table with the same colour robes?" Harry gave her a funny look for a moment, forgetting she was new.

" Oh, right, erm, yeah. Yellow is Hufflepuff, Blue is Ravenclaw, Red Is Gryffindor, that's us, and Green is Slytherin." He said the last house with a tinge of hatred. Ehlonna looked up, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. Looking round, she saw a tall, and rather hot, platinum Blonde 'Slytherin' Smirking at her, than whispering to a small chubby boy next to him, Then they started to laugh. Ehlonna gave him a dirty look, before turning to Hermione.

" Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the boy.

" Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. The Snake Prince himself." She said, glaring at him.

Breakfast past quickly, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ehlonna made their way to their first lesson. Transfiguration. Ehlonna couldn't wait to start the lesson. She was particularly gifted in charm work. They waited outside the double oak doors.

" So, I bet you have never heard of Quidditch then." Ron said, almost down-hearted.

" What? Of course I have! I love the Tornadoes!"

" Ugh, no way! The best has got to be-" He was cut off. By the boy named Draco Malfoy

" Hello Weasel-bee."

" Shove off Malfoy." Ron muttered.

" What do we have here?" Malfoy said, rounding on Ehlonna. " You got a new friend Scar head?" He asked Harry, smirking.

" Oh very creative name Malfoy, how long did it take you to think of that name? since fourth year?" Malfoy had two Slytherins behind him that weren't looking very friendly.

" Shut it Potter. Now," He turned back round to Ehlonna, who could have died under his glare. " Who's this?" Ehlonna struck up all the courage she had, _he may be hot, but he's WAY taller and scarier than me… I only come up to his chest…yup, I'm gunna die…_

" Ehlonna. My name is Ehlonna." She just about said above a whisper. Just for safe keeping, she un noticeably got her wand out of her robe pocket.

" Well-" Malfoy was cut off by Professor McGonagall who had come by, opening the door. They all filed into the class room, which was rather large and had a few floating orbs by the black board. Ehlonna sat with Hermione down near the front, and Malfoy sat to the side of her.

" You know, I really think he's trying to scare me Hermione," Ehlonna whispered to her friend.

" Oh don't pay attention, he does that to everyone." Ehlonna put her wand on her desk, along with her long purple Quill and ink, and some parchment.

" Hello Class; today we are going to learn how to transfigure rats into snails," Professor McGonagall said at the front of the class. She flicked her wand as a rat appeared in front of everyone. Hermione gasped, she hated rats! They were stuck in a small box each, so they could get away.

" Now," Continued McGonagall. She had a rat on a pedestal in front of her, so the whole class could see. " Now, you wave your wand in a very small clockwise Circle, and enunciate _**Mangus Mutatio!**_" There was small flash of white light as the rat contorted into a large snail. Exclamations filled the room, everyone was eager to try it out. " Now, off you go, first person to get it right get 10 points for their house!" McGonagall sat down at her desk watching the students wave their wands. Hermione tried it before Ehlonna.

"_**Mangus Mutatio!**_" Nothing happened, Hermione looked awestruck at the prospect of not doing it first time. Ehlonna could hear Malfoy trying beside her, and failing.

"_**Mangus Mutatio!**_" Ehlonna said, waving her Dragon Claw core wand at her rat. Nothing. " Ah well; always try again!" Ehlonna said, shrugging

" Aww, what's the matter? Can't do the spell?" Malfoy asked in an imitation baby voice.

" What's it to you _Draco?_" Ehlonna said, putting emphasis on his first name. Malfoy blinked at the use of his first name. But shook it off.

" My name is Malfoy." He growled.

" Mmmm hmmm, I'm sure it is _Draco._" She said, smirking. Malfoy looked like he wanted to make a threat of some sort, but McGonagall interrupted the class. Just as she was about to speak, the bell rang, Signalling a free period for all the 5th years.

" Well, that's the end of class. Your homework is to practise the Snail Charm, and 10 points to Ravenclaw for being first!" The students filled out the class room quickly, all wanting to go and sit by the lake. It was only early October, so the weather was still warm. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ehlonna walked into the court yard, and out to the grounds, making their way to the large beach tree.

" Oi, Scar Head!" Harry turned round at the voice of Malfoy.

" What ferret?"

" Ferret?" Ehlonna whispered to Ron.

" Long story." He said simply.

" My name is Malfoy!" He said sharply, taking of his bag and giving it to the small crowd of Slytherins' behind him. " I think it's time I taught you some manners Scar head." Malfoy drew his wand, but Ron stood between them, his wand pointed at Malfoy. So The small Chubby boy Ehlonna had saw earlier raised his wand, as did the tall lanky one beside him. Hermione raised her wand.

" Go away Malfoy. You know as well as us that you're a stinking coward and wouldn't go through with this." Hermione spat.

" How dare you talk to me, You filthy little MudBlood!" Hermione looked hurt at the name 'MudBlood'

" Hey, guys," They turned to Ehlonna. " What's with the dramatic build up?" They all looked confused as Ehlonna pulled her wand out, pointed it at Malfoy and said

" _**Mangus Mutatio!**_" There was a bright white light as Malfoy shrank down, and turned into a snail! " Oh wow! I did it!" Said Ehlonna excitedly.

" Oh My God! Ehlonna, you just turned Malfoy into a…a Snail!" Hermione gasped. The other Slytherins' looked speechless as they backed away slowly, looking a Malfoy…Well technically the Snail.

" Ehlonna, you have to put him back!" Hermione said, panicking. Ron looked at her, pulling a face.

" Do we have to Hermione?" Ron asked smiling.

" Yeah, Hermione's right Ron" Harry said solemnly. " We could all get detention for this."

" Oh, okay…" Ehlonna said, disappointed she couldn't keep it as a pet. She raised her wand again. "_** Declairo!**_" There was this sliver vapour that spun the snail upwards, it was growing all the way. Until, finally, it left a very windswept looking Malfoy in its place. He back away quickly as soon as the vapour disappeared. He turned and ran, yelling over his shoulder;

" I'll get your for this! Mark My Words!" Harry and Ron turned to Ehlonna

" That was wicked!" Ron said, patting Ehlonna on the back.

" I try." Giving Harry and Ron a sly smile. Even Hermione couldn't help her self, and eventually she broke into laughter as well.

_**Well, there you go! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Lol, plz plz plz review!! Oh, and here's a sneak peak at the next Chappie; **_

" _**It says here that Dumbledore is bringing back the Duelling club, because of Voldemort's return… Oh Fuck no! you have to team up with the opposite house, and the head boy and girl must pick their team and go up against each other!" Hermione said, so annoyed she crumpled the letter in her hand. **_

_**Well there you go! P.s: sorry about the random chapter, I promise they get better as they grow closer!**_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxx **_


	3. Wands do the talking

-1Chapter 3: Wands do the talking.

The rest of the week was rather quiet, Apart from Malfoy's constant attempts to shoot hexes at them. It was one night in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Ehlonna were finishing their Potions Essay, whilst Harry and Ron were swapping Chocolate Frog trading cards. They were talking about Quidditch, until Seamus, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny ( Ron's little sister) came running in, holding a piece of blue parchment.

" Hey, Guys! You gotta' see this!" Ginny said, thrusting the piece of parchment into Hermione's hands. She scanned the top of it.

" Oh…Dumbledore is bringing back the duelling club…and theirs a competition! The Head Girl and Head boy from the opposite houses' must chose a team of 5 from the same year must go up against each other…" Hermione's voice became more and more quieter with each word, her eyes becoming wider.

" What's wrong 'Mione?" Asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

" Don't you see?" Ehlonna commented to both of them " It means we'll be up against Malfoy…" The group looked at each other nervously…

The next day, the Gryffindors found out about the task that had been placed upon Harry and the gang. They had picked Neville to help them in the Duel, scheduled a week from now. Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw went first, the winner would get 35 points for their house. Ehlonna couldn't understand why all the teachers had gone into a big point grabbing thing. Everything seemed to be a competition…

Malfoy had heard about it to. In potions, he had made a number of death threats. So at free period, The gang made their way down to the Black Lake ( as they do every day) so they could practice. Harry; being a natural teacher, was trying to teach them how to stun properly, as he had experience with the dark arts, he said this was useful.

" Okay, Hermione, you try to stun Ron, Ron you try and block it. Then swap. Lonnie ( Ehlonna's new nickname) You do the same to me." Ron and Hermione tried, and Ron got thrown backwards. Other students looked on in awe at the 'fighting' 5th years. Ehlonna pulled out her wand. She didn't want to hurt Harry…Although something inside her told her she wouldn't even get close! She aimed her wand, and yelled

" _**Flipendo!**_" Harry acted instinctively. Pointing his own wand he yelled

" _**Protego!"**_ A shield burst from his wand, reflecting the spell right back at Ehlonna. The spell hit her square in the chest, she was thrown backward, winded. She got up slowly.

"…Ouch…" She smiled wearily. She walked back over, ignoring the stares of the other students. Harry came over,

"Your scared of hurting your opponent. You need to focus Lonnie. Other wise it wont work. Okay, you try with Ron." They swapped partners. Neville wasn't there yet. Ron smiled, rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it.

" Ok, One, Two, Three!" Harry said loudly. Hermione Pointed her wand out.

" _**Stupefy!**_" Harry made a shield charm, but it only broke the spell and the shield when it made contact. Ron went to cast his spell.

" _**Reducto!**_" A strong red light erupted from Ron's wand,

" _**Protego!"**_ A shield was created, blasting Ron's own spell back at him.

" Hey guys!" a voice called, they all turned to see Neville, waving at them.

" Hey Neville!" They all said together.

" What you lot practising? Shield charms?"

" We were waiting for you." Harry stated.

The next few days passed in what seemed like a few hours. Harry had trained them all how to use defensive spells, and Hermione had taught them how to use offensive spells. They were ready. The duel wasn't until the next day, so they had to endure the whole day talking to Malfoy. During Charms he had sent a note to Ehlonna with a moving picture of her being zapped by him. She gulped. _I' m not exactly ready for this…_ She thought. She twirled her wand in her hand. _Harry said I have to trust in my wand…But how can I? I don't know if it will hit or not. What if it doesn't hit, then Malfoy Kills me?! _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. McGonagall set them off on their task to turn lizards into mirrors. " Oi, Malfoy!" She hissed, Both Hermione and Malfoy looked at her. " You can have this back, and Don't worry…I'm sure our wands can do the talking tomorrow." Ehlonna screwed up the note and put it back on Malfoy's table, Who just sat there sneering at her.

" You can go once you have performed the spell." Professor McGonagall announced as the bell rang. Ehlonna picked up her wand, and pointing it at her lizard, she muttered

" _**Jiroud Mutatio." **_Her Lizard turned into a hand held mirror, and she and Hermione Left for potions with Ron and Harry.

Come dinner, Ehlonna left early and retreated back up to the Dormitory. She was feeling rather sick. She had already lost Gryffindor 10 points from Potions when she had a go at Malfoy for putting something in her potion. She collapsed onto on of the soft sofas, Enjoying being alone.

Finishing her homework, she slowly climbed the stairs and slowly all of the Gryffindors returned. As Hermione went up to bed later that night, she saw Ehlonna curled up fast asleep.

The next day Ehlonna woke up even before Hermione. She got dressed silently, and went down into the Common Room to read her spell book for ideas.

About half an hour later, Hermione came down, and was shocked to see Ehlonna up.

" Your up early! Breakfast has only just started, wanna come with me?" She asked, putting her wand in her robe. Ehlonna nodded, closing her book, glad for the company.

They got to the great hall, and the smell of hot bacon filled the air. They pushed open the doors, not many students occupied the tables, but the ones who did looked just as anxious as Ehlonna all of them except Draco Malfoy, Who was smirking at them.

" Just ignore him." Hermione said, sitting down at Gryffindor Table. She grabbed a bit of toast, and didn't say anything else until Harry and Ron arrived.

" ready?" Asked Harry.

" ready" they all said together, Ehlonna a little more confident.

The great hall was cleared out, and only all the 7th years remained. They would be watching, most of them anyway. Some of the Hufflepuffs' were even making bets! Ehlonna wasn't in a very friendly mood. Her nervousness was getting the better of her. She pulled out her wand, suddenly thinking she would feel better with it with her. She crossed the hall to where all the 7th year Gryffindors' were sitting.

" Whose up first?" Ron asked as Ehlonna sat down between him and Harry.

" Us." Hermione replied, a little distracted too.

Their nervous silence was broken ( Thank God!) By Professor Dumbledore, standing in the middle of the hall on what looked like a very large wrestling ring with out the ropes going around the sides.

" Welcome to the House Challenges! You have no doubt noticed how the Professors' have been setting competitions for the houses', It is because this year we shall be introducing you to a new idea at Hogwarts. The Inter-House Challenges! First up is the Duel of the Head Boy and Girl of your opposite House. I.e.: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now, Slytherin and Gryffindor teams, please come and take your places!" Ehlonna, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione all stood up rather hesitantly and walked to the platform. Closely followed by Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. They all look intimidating, In Ehlonna's eyes, but she had to admit the smirk Malfoy had on his face right now was really quite Hot… _NO! _She screamed in her mind, _You did NOT just think that! .: Mental Slap:. Bad Lonnie!! No thinking the enemy is Hot! Bad!_

She followed Hermione and stood beside her, her wand raised. She felt as if her legs would give way. Malfoy stood in front of her his wand raised in front of his face ( a/n: think of Harry Potter 2: starting duel position.) with an evil smirk.

" Scared Bristlewood?" ( a/n: sorry, I had to add that line lol, its just something Malfoy would say! Anyways…)

" Yeah, a little." Ehlonna said, confusing Malfoy with an evil smirk of her own. _Hahaha!_

" Wands at the ready…" Dumbledore announced. Ehlonna gulped, putting herself in fighting stance. " And…BEGIN!"

At exactly the same time, the Slytherins' ( Malfoy ect…) all lurched forward, firing the same spell.

" _**Stupefy!**_" Ehlonna ducked just in time to dodge the spell, but Harry was hit by Zabini's shot. The Gryffindors' ( Ehlonna ect…) stood their ground firmly. Hermione was the first to cast a spell.

" _**Expelliarmus!" **_Parkinson was knocked off her feet, and was thrown right of the platform. Parkinson was out. Ehlonna saw Malfoy's eyes flash in rage, She saw her chance. Malfoy wasn't paying attention!

" _**Reducto!**_" Malfoy turned just in time to see the blue light come flying at him. He tried to move out of the way, but it caught his shoulder. He was sent spinning in the air, until he landed about 4 metres away. Still on the platform. Ehlonna swore under her breath. But glanced at Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry. They were all putting up a good fight. Neville was locked in combat with Crabbe, Harry was with Zabini, Hermione was with Goyle-- Goyle losing badly, I may add-- and Ron was helping Harry. She remembered to get back to Malfoy, not wanting him to catch _her _of guard. She held her wand pointed in front of her, directly between Malfoy's eyes. He picked himself up, and glared at her. He aimed his own wand and muttered a spell that Ehlonna couldn't hear. A burst of red light exploded from Malfoy's wand, and acting instinctively, she said loudly- closing her eyes and wishing!-

" _**Protego!**_" She felt the shield make contact with the spell, but she wasn't expecting a counter spell from Malfoy.

" _**Expelliarmus!" **_Her wand went flying behind her, just a few metres, but the shield vanished at once. The spell hit her collarbone, and she went tumbling backwards. It was only then that she noticed all the other people in the hall. Most were cheering on Gryffindor, but some Ravenclaws' were cheering Slytherin. It was all most funny hearing all their '_Ooos' _and_ 'Ahhhs.' _She could feel Malfoy walking towards her. She didn't know how, but she knew that someone was walking to her-- but it wasn't exactly a walk more a _strut. _So naturally it would be Malfoy.-- She scrambled up, and lurched forward to her wand. She grabbed the handle, and spun and stood up at the same time, giving her a VERY light head as she stood on her feet. She was about to hold her wand out in front of her to cast another spell, but she felt something suddenly jab at her neck. Malfoy was standing inches from her face, smirking, his wand tip just under her chin. She gulped-- and had to stop her self from yelping-- at just how fast he got there. He was trying to stare her down with his Silver-Grey eyes that, actually, were really, really, nice… _NO! there I go again!! Malfoy is NOT hot! Okay, he is, but stop thinking it when he's about to kick your ass!! _She just stared back, if she was about to be out from the duel, at least she was going to win the staring contest! _wait… _She thought. _Shouldn't he be cursing me by now?? _She waited. She could see that Malfoy was having a mental war with himself as well. Her wand was held aloft in her hand. _Okay, fine. I'll cast a spell then _She raised her hand slightly, only to find that she couldn't speak! Malfoy had cursed her! But why wasn't he doing anything now?

_**---------- switch to Malfoy's POV-----------**_

He advanced on the Gryffindor, _To easy…_ He smirked-- his smirks were trademark-- He saw as she scrambled to her feet, it was amazing how she missed all the spells The Mudblood was firing at Goyle. He had to move fast, other wise she would get to cast a spell before he got to her. He almost jumped right in front of her. He quickly held his wand tip to her throat. _Wow, Gryffindors' really ARE weak… _Malfoy thought, making him smirk wider with the pride growing in his chest. But he stopped. She was looking strait a him. _Isn't she scared? I'm standing here-- a MALFOY-- is standing with his wand at her throat and all she could do was stand there and stare at him?_ He shrugged it off, drew in air, ready to cast a spell that would surly land her in the Hospital Wing when… His eyes found hers. ( a/n: yeah; I know; cheesy; but hay, what ya gunna do? Lol) They were the brightest blue, almost the same colour as a Mediterranean ocean. He swallowed hard, trying to swallow his thoughts as well.

_Just Curse her!!_

I can't!

_Why? _

Because.

_Because isn't an answer! You're a MALFOY!! Act like one!_

But…

He didn't need to cast a spell, because someone to the side of him yelled;

" _**Flipendo!**_" It was Potter. Malfoy went sideways, not being able to defend himself quick enough, and slip right off the end of the platform. He was out. _God Damn it!! Oh forget this. _he said, standing up and brushing himself down. He went and stood with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pansy annoyingly rapped her arms around his forearm, leaning her head on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

" Piss of Parkinson." he growled.

" Aww, come on Draco…You know you love me." She said, flashing him a smile. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

" No Parkinson. I don't. Now get the hell off me." She let go, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked up and saw all 5 Gryffindors' suddenly all yell

" _**Petrificus Totalus!**_" Malfoy sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose as Zabini's legs and arms snapped together and they pushed him off the side into Crabbe.

" Gryffindor Wins!" Dumbledore yelled into the crowd. He groaned, he now knew why he hadn't attacked her…


	4. Awkward

-1_**Chapter 4; Awkward. **_

Ehlonna glowed with pride on the platform. She and her friends had done it! They had beaten Slytherin! Hermione gave her a hug, smiling broadly, and They all gave each other High-fives.

" Gryffindor!" They all yelled to the crowd, punching the air. All the 7th year Gryffindors erupted in cheers.

" I award Gryffindor house; 35 points! Next! Hufflepuff verses Ravenclaw!" The group left the Platform, whooping and cheering for their victory. Although Ehlonna was happy as she sat down, she couldn't help but frown when she thought of Malfoy.

_Why didn't he stun me? _

I dunno.

_Why didn't you stun him? _

I couldn't talk!

_Couldn't or **Wouldn't**??_

What?! No I-

Her mental war was cut short as Hermione grabbed her shoulder. Ehlonna looked at her,

" Are you okay Lonnie?" She asked.

" I-I'm fine. Hey, wasn't that so cool when you jinxed Goyle!" Hermione grinned,

" Not as cool compared to when you cursed Malfoy!" Harry, Neville and Ron joined in.

" Yeah, and Harry you were great. Getting Malfoy's wand away from Lonnie's neck!" Neville added. Some of the Gryffindors surrounded The small group, Ginny and Seamus involved. They were laughing and cheering them, trying to talk to at least one of them. Ehlonna had managed to bock them out, She didn't do it intentionally, Her eyes and ears were searching. Searching for one person. Finally her eyes locked onto a tall, platinum blonde teenager in the Slytherin crowds.

_Why didn't he hex me?? _

She sighed.

The Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match ended up with 3 people having to go to the hospital wing. Ravenclaw won, and it was rather late in the evening by the time they all went to bed. Hermione had gone strait to sleep, leaving Ginny and Ehlonna up chatting and gossiping. Ginny had opened a box of ' Every Flavour Beans.' They were alone in the dormitory ( apart from Hermione. ) most of the girls didn't like this dormitory because it was smaller than the others.

" So, How's Harry?" Ehlonna asked, grinning. She knew Harry and Ginny were going out.

" Hmm, Oh yeah, we have fun…" She paused, and Ehlonna started to giggle. " What? Oh God! I didn't mean it THAT way!" They both started laughing. She popped another bean in her mouth.

" So how's Draco?" She asked back, smiling slyly. Ehlonna choked on her lemon flavour sweet.

" …( cough) What?! ( cough)" Ginny gave her a smirk.

" Oh Pur-leez! I saw you totally cheeking him out!" Ehlonna went red.

" Oh. So? I just think he's hot! I don't fancy him!" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

" I think he fancies you."

" Really? I mean- No Way! He's a _Slytherin_!" Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Come _On! _You do! I don't know what you see in the Snake though." Ehlonna swallowed,

" But I _don't _Ginny!"

" Suuurrreeee."

The rest of the night was full of useless attempts to tell Ginny she wasn't interested in the Snake Prince. Come the next morning, she was feeling rather ratty about the whole thing. At breakfast, she would catch Malfoy Looking at her, but as soon as she returned his stare, he would look away. The group said goodbye as they split up for morning lessons. Neville and Seamus went to Herbology, Ginny had defence against the dark arts. And Ehlonna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had potions. They trudged down to the dungeons, Talking absentmindedly of Hexes they wanted to try.

They reached the doors 15 minutes early for the lesson. Lots of other people from their class were there. No one WANTED to be late for this lesson. It was like committing suicide. Snape was a miserable prick. His greasy hair hanging lank from his head, and the way he looked down his nose at you. They were waiting in a hushed manor, not wanting to talk to loud just in case Snape came early.

" Why, It's Weasel-bee and the Scar Patrol!" Came a sneer from behind them. They all turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini smirking at them.

" Shut up Malfoy, unless you want another ass-kicking today as well?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry. Malfoy looked stricken.

" Like I would waste my time with _you _Weasel."

" Don't push it _Draco._" Ehlonna retorted. Malfoy scoffed.

" Yeah, Like I couldn't have cursed you so hard you would have had to go to the Hospital Wing yesterday!"

" Why didn't you then?" Harry added. Maybe it was just Ehlonna's imagination, or Malfoy slightly blushed!

" 'coz, I didn't want to! If I did, I would have got a detention!" Harry had a smile that practically spread from ear to ear. He nudged Ron, who then Nudged Hermione. _Uh oh…not good…_

" I think you **like **Ehlonna, Malfoy…" Ron smirked, her got elbowed in the ribs by Hermione. Ron had just screwed up. That was the worst thing to say. Malfoy's chest rose as he filled up his ego.

" Me? Like that filthy little Mudblood? As if! I mean; just look at her! She hides under that robe, her hair is always a mess, And she's so far up your ass Weasel-bee, when you open your mouth; she waves at us! If I wanted to like a **slut, **I would go to Parkinson; at least she's a _decent _slut!" Every single word Malfoy said ripped apart her emotions. Harry advanced on Malfoy, his wand held directly between his eyes. But Ehlonna felt so hurt, even if this was from a Slytherin, that she didn't care. Snape turned up just in time to see Harry raise his wand at Malfoy. And Snape; being Slytherin's Head of House immediately barked

" 10 Points from Gryffindor. Lower your wand Potter, before I am tempted to raise my own. Now, inside; all of you!" Everyone filed into the classroom, Ehlonna sat next to Harry; near the back, and unfortunately ( like in Transfiguration) Malfoy sat to the side of Her. About a metres gap between her hands, and his neck.

The rest of Class time was spent with Malfoy throwing insult after insult at them. Towards the end of class, Ehlonna couldn't help but let tears fall freely down her cheeks. Harry had gone up to hand over their potion, so he couldn't see her tears.

" Hey look Malfoy! You made the Mudblood _Cry _!" Goyle said, laughing. Malfoy on the other hand looked mortified. If there was one nothing he couldn't stand; it was girls crying. Ehlonna was relieved when the end bell went. Harry came over to the desk.

" I'm glad that's over! That was by far the most annoying lesson of my-- Lonnie? What's wrong? Was it Malfoy?" But she didn't answer him, instead she went off as fast as she could. Wiping her eyes as she went. Hermione wanted to go after her, but Harry and Ron stopped her, shaking their heads.

" Let her calm down." Harry soothed.

Ehlonna went and sat by the lake. Her free period was now ruined. She rested her head on her arms and hugged her knees tight to her chest. _Stupid Malfoy, I've never been more hurt in my life! And to think; I thought he was __**hot**__…_ She felt Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny sit down beside her. She smiled weakly. She had great friends. Harry hugged her lightly, not letting her go ( see HP 3; when buck-beak was 'killed' )

" Just ignore him Lonnie. He's just a sad, demented, Hypocritical, selfish, annoying, slimy, ratty, Slytherin Bastard, Prick person who…erm…where was I going with this?" Ron asked confused. Ehlonna wiped her eyes as Harry let go of her.

" Thanks guys. You're the best. Now, I know I had a fanged Frisbee here somewhere." She said, grinning as best as possible, rummaging through her bag.

Lunch was right after free period. They entered the hall; Ehlonna feeling a little happier. She was in deep conversation with Neville and Ron about Cursing Carrots. They were discussing whether to put one down Malfoy's throat. Until there was a load squawk from over head. Looking up, with everyone else in the hall ( including teachers!) Ehlonna saw a pitch black owl carrying a purple package. It swooped down, and dropped it in front of Ehlonna. Everyone at Gryffindor was looking at her curiously. She slowly pulled off the string and wrapping, not sure what to expect. She opened the box and 7 bunches of flowers followed by lose petals came flying out at her, covering her in flowers and petals. Then out popped a card.

_**To Ehlonna, **_

_**I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and made you cry, hope this will make you feel better! **_

_**From**_

_**Draco.**_

She looked up curiously, not letting the others see the card. She located The silver-eyed platinum blonde. Seeing her he smirked-- not an evil smirk-- and…

…and then it happened. Ehlonna was taken aback as she saw Malfoy…_**Wink**_ at her. She blinked. _No f'in way… Omigod! Omigod!_ She felt as if she would melt. _Heh…wow…_The others were still fusing over the flowers, so no-one saw, but her and Draco…

_**Woohoo! Aww, come on guys, I've been through 4 chapters, and not 1 review?! Lol, I'm just glad I like were this is going. Here's a sneak peek for next time; **_

" _**Camping?!" Hermione yelped, once again crushing the letter in her hand. " Camping?! With MALFOY and his 4 friends!! For a whole night!!" she screamed. Ehlonna screamed. They all screamed.**_

_**Lol, hmm, this could be fun! **_

_**Thx for reading, **_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Camping!

-1Chapter 5: Camping!

_Hi! I just wanted to say a personal thank you to Confessions! Thanks girl, you rock! Well; on with our story…_

Ehlonna sat in charms, completely oblivious to what Flitwick was saying. Hermione's hand would shoot up every five minutes or so, Giving Ehlonna a sign that class had not yet ended. She couldn't take her mind off what happened at lunch. He _Winked _at her. You were lucky if he just walked past without saying a word, But a _wink_?? That was enough even to make Pansy Parkinson blush! And she was constantly attached to his arm! And not only had he winked, he had given her Flowers too! And he apologised! The more Ehlonna thought about it, the more surreal it seemed! She knew Malfoy had sat behind her. She also knew it was because he couldn't take her looking at him…but why? Just as she thought she had the answer; a swan type flying note landed on her parchment. She was pulled out of her daze suddenly. She picked it up, and slowly and discreetly she opened it. It was a moving picture. It showed when she opened her package and flowers flew out. Underneath was a sentence scrawled in red ink.

_**Did they make you feel better? From M.**_

Ehlonna blinked. _Malfoy sent this? MALFOY? Whoa…heh…_ She smiled to herself. Grabbing her quill, she dipped it in black ink and quickly wrote:

_**Yeah, thank you. No one has ever given me flowers before.**_ She folded it back up, turned around and blew it to him. She quickly turned around, hiding her smile by biting her lip. The swan flew back onto her parchment, still unseen.

_**Play your cards right, and you may get some more. Now, pay attention or I shall take points away for passing notes in class!**_ She almost giggled. Only Malfoy could turn something nice into something to use against you.

Luckily last lesson ended sooner rather than later, and Ehlonna walked with Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione to the Library so they could catch up on some much needed homework. They settled down in a secluded corner and piled books onto the table.

" Ok, which first?" Hermione asked, her Quill held between her teeth. " Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts, or Potions?" Ron sighed, pulling a potions book to him.

" I had better get started on my potions essay. I haven't even started yet!" Hermione and Ehlonna scowled. Ehlonna herself was much like Hermione; she was always ahead of her homework.

" Well, I think I shall do my Defence against the Dark Arts." Ehlonna stated, pulling a large green book toward her. Hermione nodded, pulling _Plants and Herbs from the Growling Bowls _toward her. Ehlonna wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't want to know.

An hour and a half later, Neville, Ron, and Hermione had already gone back to the dormitory. Leaving Harry and Ehlonna to pack up. Ehlonna picked up a stack of books and heaved them over to a far shelf. Harry joining her with a stack of his own.

" So you like Malfoy eh?" He asked casually. Ehlonna dropped one of her books.

" No! What in Merlin's name gave you that idea!?" She asked, her voice raising a little. Harry set his books down, almost glaring at her.

" Hermione saw the note Ehlonna." She gulped. _Damn! I thought no one saw that! Crap! _

" W-What note?" She tried to ask innocently, trying to buy herself time.

" We know Malfoy sent you those flowers. We also know that you like him. Ginny told us." Ehlonna scowled. _How could she? She had no Right!_

" _Ginny_ doesn't know anything!"

" She knows enough! Ehlonna, how could you?" He growled, slamming his books down. Ehlonna was taken aback. " He's our worst enemy!" Ehlonna blinked, anger bubbling inside her.

" No, He's _**your**_ worst enemy! He has nothing to do with me!"

" Ehlonna! He made you cry!"

" Aaannnddd, he said sorry, so butt-out!" She said slamming her own books on the table and stormed out, leaving an angry and stunned Harry behind.

She stormed across the almost empty halls, making her way to the dormitory. _Ginny, when I get my hands on you, your gunna wish you had never been born! You can't go and tell people things which aren't --_ her thoughts were interrupted as she collided with something hard as she turned the corner. She fell to the floor, as did the person she had hit. She flicked her hair out of her eyes, still fuming. She looked up, only to see the platinum blonde rubbing his head. He looked at her too, and raised his eyebrow.

" Well Well, hello Woodie." He said, standing up.

" Oh, hello Draco." She sighed, pulling herself to her feet. He crossed his arms as smirked.

" Aww, what's wrong? Weasel-bee and Potty kick you out the scar patrol?" She went to walk past him, but he caught her shoulders. " Did they?" He asked, a little confused. Ehlonna sniffed. But shook her head,

" No…" Her voice was cracked. She still didn't understand why one of her best friends could just turn on her like that. Right now, the Snake Prince was better comfort than Harry. " We…just had a fight, Harry and me that is." He shifted from foot to foot, not sure what to say. " Its okay," She said, sensing his uneasy-ness ( a/n: lol, that word again!) " I'll just go," She said, breaking free of his grasp. She walked off, fully aware of the silver eyes following her. She reached the turn leading to the Gryffindor Common Room, she turned round, made a small smile

" See you." She called meekly as she disappeared. Malfoy stood staring at the empty hall.

" See you." he whispered, almost smiling--almost.

Ehlonna made her way back to the Common Room rather fast,

" Kinkleberry." She growled at the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and she stormed inside. She located Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Seamus sitting round the fire. No one else was in the Common Room as it was quite late. She sat down in a space next to Seamus, crossing her arms and legs. Harry and Ron glared at her, before turning back to Hermione, who was holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

" What's the next challenge Hermione?" Harry asked as normally as possible. Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

" Camping." She whispered. " Camping?!" She yelped, once again crushing the parchment. " With MALFOY and his 4 friends!" She screamed. Ehlonna screamed. They all screamed. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!_

Not long after the shocking news of the next challenge, Ehlonna, Ginny, and Hermione were all changing for bed.

" I can't believe you told Harry I liked Dra-Malfoy!" Ehlonna hissed. Ginny shrugged.

" He asked."

" Oh, so you just tell him what you _**think **_you know!" Ehlonna threw her pillow back in place and pulled back her covers. " That's so selfish Ginny!" Ginny went to protest, but Ehlonna cut her short by addressing Hermione.

" And you read my note!" Hermione looked worried.

" It was just there, I didn't mean to see it, and Harry just wanted to know…" She said in a small voice. Ehlonna climbed into bed,

" So you two think its fine just to tell people things that aren't true?! I can't believe any of this!" Ehlonna pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the increasing headache. " Look. I don't like Malfoy, and he doesn't like me…Goodnight." Whether or not they made any more comments or arguments she did not know because she sunk into a sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day was mayhem. News of the next Challenge had spread, and breakfast was full of all the 5th years laughing and talking about the camping trip that night. Ehlonna had eaten her bacon in silence, still mad about the last day. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron hadn't even muttered a single word to her. Malfoy had shot her a few glances, almost sneering at the prospect of having to spend the night with her and the 'Scar-Patrol' but apart from that she had no communication all through breakfast. She left early for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The rest caught up not long after she got there. She was still quite mad, but she didn't want to spend the day in silence. She walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, meaning to say sorry. She held her breath, and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned around.

" Look, Harry I-"

" Hey Woodie, Potty, MudBlood, Weasel-bee, Heard the news?" Came Malfoy's voice. Ehlonna growled lowly as she was interrupted.

" Hello Ferret, yes we have heard the news. And you can sleep out side." Hermione said fatly. Ehlonna giggled, but was silenced by a glare from Malfoy.

" Pure-Bloods deserve a roof over their heads. Unlike _**some.**_" He said, shooting a look at Ron.

" Shove off Malfoy." Harry sighed, pulling his bag further up his arm. Malfoy glared at them all, raised his eyebrows Quickly at Ehlonna and left.

The day past slowly, each minute dragging on like an hour. Ehlonna had her stuff ready, as did Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville. They waited patiently by the great hall for Dumbledore to begin the Challenge. There was a loud _**Crack! **_as the Teachers Appaperated ( a/n: I cant remember how to spell it lol, but u know what I mean :P) All the students jumped at the sound. Dumbledore smiled down upon them

" Welcome! To the 2nd Challenge!" He nodded at the teachers who looked stern and un-aproving. " Now, at breakfast tomorrow, the house who earns the most points wins! May the challenge…Begin!" All the students filed out onto the grounds. Some picking spots near the Dark Forest, others in the shadow of the castle. Ehlonna followed the others, Malfoy had the tent, so he would pick the place. All they had to do was find him.

It didn't take them long. They found Malfoy near the Black Lake, along with Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. They all glared at them as they approached.

" Hey! it's the Scare-Patrol!" Malfoy jeered as Ehlonna walked to him. He smirked at her, only to find that she walked right past him and into the tent. " Ooo, not very friendly." He sneered as he joined Goyle-- who was trying to unpack. Ehlonna stopped in her tracks. The tent was **Huge. **It was very cosy looking, ( see HP 4: Quidditch world cup tent.) and had many chairs in the centre. She dumped her bag in one of the 4 rooms, and sat on one of the chairs, her nose in a large book called _Dragon Eggs and How Not to treat them._ She looked up as everyone walked in. Malfoy sat near her, But Hermione was the one who sat next to her.

" Well, isn't this nice," Malfoy said, dripping with sarcasm. Parkinson sat down next to him, and lent her head on his shoulder. He shook her off.

" Get Lost Parkinson!" He barked. She moved off him, sulking. Hermione snatched back her book from Ron.

" Give it back Ronald! I was reading that!" Ehlonna sighed into her book. _This is gunna be one LONG night… _

_**Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been on Holiday! Lol, plz review! Oh, here's a sneak peek for Chapter 6: **_

" _**Ok, Ok" Said Malfoy, " Truth? Or Dare?" **_

_**Lol, this is gunna get interesting! Oh, yeah, did you notice the tension building in the group??? Well, read the next chapter and find out what's going to happen! **_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Truth Or Dare?

-1Chapter 6: Truth or Dare?

They sat in silence for a while, no one wanting to start some kind of duel. Ehlonna was looking at the page in her book, but not reading the words. They seemed to jump and swim out of her vision.

" I've got it!" Ehlonna jumped as the platinum blonde, silver-eyed Snake Prince clapped his hands together, an evil look on his face.

" What, Malfoy?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

" Ok, Ok." said Malfoy " Truth or Dare?" his eyes flashed. Pansy clapped her hands in glee.

" Ohhh, Great idea Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle grinned at each other, whilst Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ehlonna looked worried.

" Unless of course, your _scared_!" Malfoy smirked, looking from Harry to Ehlonna. Ron scoffed.

" Your on Malfoy!" he said, puffing his chest up. Hermione looked stricken

" Ron, No! This is _Slytherins' _we're talking about!"

" Exactly Hermione, that's why its our job as _Gryffindors' _to beet them!" Harry nodded solemnly, agreeing with Ron. Hermione looked desperately at Ehlonna.

" Erm…I think I'm with Ron on this one Hermione…sorry…" She said quietly. Malfoy smirked.

" Alright, Potty, Truth? Or Dare?" He asked, eyes flashing.

" Truth." Malfoy pulled a face.

" No fun. Okay, fine. But just to make sure: _**Verum!**_" he said, flicking his wand at Harry." Now, you can't lie!" Harry gulped, he hadn't expected that. Malfoy's eyes gleamed. " Do you love…Woodie?" Ehlonna froze. _Why is it always me who gets embarrassed? _Harry tried not to speak, but the spell was too strong.

" I have a small crush on her. That's why I was jealous when I found out she likes you." Harry's eyes widened, and Ehlonna let out a small squeal. Everyone in the tent stared at her. Parkinson looked furious. Malfoy, on the other hand, looked amused. Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

" I do not!" Ehlonna stuttered eventually. Malfoy sneered, as did Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini.

" We shall find out soon Woodie." Malfoy threatened. He turned to Ron. " Truth or Dare?" Ron thought for a moment. He realised that there was no question which he didn't want everyone to know the answer to.

" Truth."

" So much for Gryffindor Courage!" Goyle cackled. " Can I do this one Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded. " Okay: _**Verum!**_"--he waved his wand-- " Have you ever checked Hermione out?" Ron panicked. This question, he hadn't seen coming.

" Sometimes when she's walking along in front of me I can't help but--" He had clamped his hand over his mouth, refusing to say anything else. Hermione had gone red, and Harry looked outraged that his friends were being forced into confessing their secrets. Ehlonna slightly giggled. She _knew _it! Ron had a thing for Hermione! She got a look from Malfoy. Almost saying: ' shut up or I'll hex you into a chicken', ' You find that funny too?' or 'your giggle is so cute!' she decided it was most likely to be the first one.

" Malfoy, this has gone to far!" Harry stated.

" I don't think so Potter." Parkinson snapped. " You agreed, you go through with it." Malfoy nodded sternly.

" Only two more, then it is our go. So shut up and Live with it!"

" Can I do this one Draco?" Parkinson asked hopefully. He nodded meekly. Pansy clapped her hands in joy, before turning to Hermione,

" _**Verum!**_" she exclaimed happily, waving her wand. Hermione scowled.

" You didn't give me a choice!" She moaned.

" That's not fair Parkinson!" Harry, Ron and I shouted together, Malfoy and the other sneered,

" Diddums Potter! Now, Mudblood…Have you ever…um…had a crush on Draco?" Hermione sighed.

" In 3rd year…" She let herself say, eyes closed I annoyance. The Slytherins' burst out laughing.

" I knew you had a thing for me Granger!" Malfoy smirked, pleased with himself. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. " Oh, guess who's turn it is now!" Malfoy said excitedly. Ehlonna gulped. There was only one way to avoid answering the question Malfoy was about to ask.

" _**Ver-**_" He started.

" Don't think so Ferret! I choose Dare." She said, crossing her arms. All the Gryffindors groaned.

" No! Ehlonna this is MALFOY giving you a dare!" Ron stated,

" I know Ronald." Was her simple answer. All the Slytherins scoffed.

" Alright Woodie…I dare you too…" He clicked his fingers as he got the idea. " I dare you to do everything I dare you to do for a whole week!" She gaped at him.

" She doesn't have to do that Ferret-Boy!" Hermione yelled at him.

" Yes she does." Malfoy smirked. " Because I _**dare **_her too!" Ehlonna shook her head I disbelief. _No, this could NOT be happening!!!_ " Unless of course your scared Woodie!"

" You wish Ferret!" Harry snarled before Ehlonna could.

" Aww, what's wrong? Need Potty to answer for you? I bet he tucks you in at night too!" Parkinson jeered.

" What ever _Pansy,_" She glared a her, then to Malfoy. " I'm in."

" NO!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

" Guys, It's okay, besides, its there go now." Ehlonna said, eyes flashing.

" Oh, I wish it was Woodie, I really do. But, I'm afraid I want to go to sleep, so I'll have to drop out. Sorry about that." Malfoy said, in a forced sweet voice. All the Slytherins' got up.

" Why you dirty, Slimy Snakes!" Ron yelled.

" Cowards!" Harry added.

" What can we say? We're Slytherins!" Zabini laughed. They disappeared behind the tent drapes leading to the Slytherin rooms.

" Bloody cowards!" Growled Ehlonna, getting up to go to bed, dreading the next day.

_**lol, I' m back! Sorry this chapter is a little short, I just wanted to get the whole: 'Do as I say for a week' thing up and rolling! Oh boy, is THIS gunna get fun! Lol here's a sneak peak! **_

' **Ehlonna stared at the piece of parchment in her hand…no way.** **she thought. I can't…I won't…ugh, I HAVE too!' **

_**well, please review!! All my wishes and Malfoy love: **_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	7. Malfoy's Dares

-1Chapter 7: Malfoy's Dares

Ehlonna trudged back to the castle. It was Saturday morning, and the first day of Malfoy's dare. It was only 6:30 in the morning, they had all been told to go back early so they could have a shower ect… She had stormed off, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione deal with the Slytherins. _A whole WEEK!! Great, now I really do wish Snape had poisoned me in my sleep…_ She pulled open the large castle doors with force that wasn't needed, scaring a few first years.

An hour later, Ehlonna was moodily feeding her owl-- which still had no name-- fuming over Malfoy.

" So what exactly does he want you to do?" Asked Ginny-- they had gotten over their little argument. Hermione also joined in the conversation.

" Merlin knows. But he could make her do anything…"

" I don't think so Hermione, I wouldn't do anything that went _that _far." Ehlonna grumbled.

" Well, if I were you, I wouldn't have agreed to it." Ginny shrugged.

" Well, it wasn't like I was ecstatic Gin!"

" You know what I mean."

" Lonnie, why don't you-" Hermione was interrupted by a large Black owl that had just landed on the window sill.

" You gotta be kidding." Ehlonna muttered to herself, recognising the owl. She took the letter from its beak.

" What's that Lonnie?" Ginny asked, standing behind Ehlonna to get a better look. Ehlonna slowly opened it up, and a flower fell out onto the floor. She smiled, and picked it up, twirling it in her hand, Before turning back to the letter.

_To Ehlonna, _

_Here is a list of Today's dares. I may think of more: but for now: _

_Wear Slytherin Colours. _

_Sit at Slytherin Tables. Tell the scar patrol where to shove it. _

_Sit with a Slytherin ALL WEEK _

_Only hang around with Slytherins. _

_Oh, and this parchment is enchanted, so only you and Slytherins can read it. _

_From_

_Draco. _

Ehlonna stared at the piece of parchment in her hand…_no way_. she thought. _I can__'__t…I won__'__t…ugh, I HAVE too!_

" ' How to clean your owl?'" Ginny asked slowly. Ehlonna looked at her, confused.

" You what?" Ginny took the letter.

" Its what this is. Weird." She said shrugging, giving back the letter. Hermione came over, Glanced at the letter and gave Ehlonna a knowing look.

" Come on, we'll be late for breakfast." Ginny said at last. She and Hermione went to leave,

" You guys go on, I'll catch you up." Ehlonna sighed. She had to change her clothes again…

About 10 minutes later, Ehlonna entered the Great Hall. She was wearing a green turtle-neck jumper, a silver scarf, a pair of jeans and silver dolly shoes. She was SO obviously wearing Slytherin colours, even McGonagall gave her funny looks. She sighed in annoyance as she saw Malfoy raise an eyebrow at her, before gesturing to a space opposite him on Slytherin table. She gave an apologising look to Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Harry and Ron, before-- to their horror-- went and sat with Malfoy.

_**switch to Harry's POV**_

Harry watched as Ehlonna entered the great hall, dressed in what appeared to be green and silver. It looked like Ron had picked up on it to.

" Erm…is she wearing _Slytherin _colours? Or is it just me?" he asked slowly, glancing at each of them in turn.

" Maybe it was one of Malfoy's Dares?" Hermione said defensively. Seamus and Neville looked confused.

" Dares? What Dares?" Neville asked, intrigued.

" Last night Malfoy dared her to do everything he said for a week." Harry filled in.

" Who in the name of Merlin's beard would do that?!" Seamus exclaimed.

" Well, being the most stubborn person around--save Harry of course--" Harry gave Hermione a dirty look. " She didn't want to look like a coward."

" Oh My God, is she--?"

" No, she cant!"

" Merlin she is!"

" What the hell?!"

Came the number of disbelieving comments as Ehlonna went and sat on the Slytherin Table.

" It must be one of Malfoy's dares…has to be…right?" Ron asked quietly. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it.

" Must be Ronald, why else would she do that?" Hermione snapped. _I can think of a reason._ Harry thought bitterly.

_**Back to Ehlonna POV**_

She grumbled as she sat opposite Malfoy. If looks could kill: Parkinson would have murdered Ehlonna a few hundred times by now. Goyle and Crabbe sat either side of her, squashing her in.

" Glad to see you go the letter Woodie." Malfoy commented, pulling a plate of bacon to him.

" Yeah, me too." Ehlonna muttered sarcastically. " Goyle, remove your elbow from my side…" She felt Goyle shuffle away from her. " Thanks."

" You better watch your attitude MudBlood!" Parkinson warned, eyes flashing.

" Now, Now, Pansy: be friendly." Malfoy jeered. " Aww cheer up Woodie! Your with _real _Wizards now."

" Not exactly what I call _friendly _though." She retaliated. Malfoy put his hand to his heart and pretended to look hurt.

" That hit me right here Woodie…" Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson broke into laughter.

Ehlonna had spent the rest of breakfast in her own mind. _How on Earth did I get sucked into this!? _but the worst was yet to come as they left the great hall. She was shoved along in front so that Malfoy could make sure she did her Dares. She spared longing looks at Neville and Ginny as she walked--well shoved-- past. Neville gapped at her in the crowd of Slytherins. He lurched forward, grabbing his wand in an attempt to help her, but Ginny held him back, obviously telling him she was okay.

" Where are we going?" She asked moodily, getting rather annoyed at the continuous jabs in her back from Parkinson's fingers.

" To our hang out…duh." Zabini said, looking at her as if she had just dribbled on her shirt. They crossed a court yard, getting to a rather large tree, ( See HP 4: When Malfoy was turned into a ferret.) Malfoy Climbed up-- quite fast! He was stronger than he looked!-- followed by Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Ehlonna went to follow, only to be pushed back down by Pansy.

" Erm, no. You can stay down there MudBlood." Ehlonna huffed and sat down, leaning against the tree. She had no intension on listen to them talk, so she pulled a book out of her bag. She buried her nose in it, trying to get involved in the text.

_**Switch to Ron's POV**_

He watched, awestruck as Ehlonna left the Great Hall with Malfoy and crew.

" Oh Merlin…This had better be one of Malfoy's dares!" Harry growled.

" Even if this was a dare, you would have thought she would draw a line a eating with them!" Ron exclaimed, piercing his sausage fiercely with his fork. No one knew exactly what Dares Malfoy had given her, but they all knew it would lead to nothing good…

_**Back to Ehlonna!**_

She sighed into her book. The conversation they were having was tedious and boring. Quidditch. Was there one flipping person in this school who didn't talk about bloody Quidditch?

" I like the team with the yellow and green uniform, although I forget what they are called." Zabini stated. Ehlonna's head shot up. _Yellow and Green? _She felt her Quidditch knowledge kicking in, although she would hate to admit it! Malfoy thought for a moment.

" Are they the whirl-winds?"

" No, I heard they were a new team, in the little leagues." Pansy added.

" Tornadoes." Ehlonna said, looking up at them.

" You what MudBlood?" asked Malfoy, calling down at her.

" Tornadoes. it's the team your on about." Malfoy looked at the other who just shrugged.

" How can a MudBlood know Quidditch?" Crabbe asked, confused.

" I'm Muggle-Born, Not blind or stupid, air-head!" She shot up at him.

" Ouch. Harsh" Malfoy sneered looking at Crabbe who had gone red. " Alright then Woodie, If your _that _cleaver: Which team won the Silver Snitch last year?" Ehlonna thought.

" It was a tie. Between the German Jets, and the Romanian Stream-liners." Malfoy raised his eyebrows, as did the others.

" Not bad Woodie." She smirked-- A _Malfoy _smirk.-- before turning back to her book. " Do you fly?"

" Fly? Me?" She let out a laugh. " I can fly as much as Goyle can run!"

" Ooo, that's to bad."

" Why?" Ehlonna asked slowly, getting a little worried.

" Because I have Quidditch Practice this evening!"

" So?"

" Well, I _dare _you to Practice with me!"

_**Well, there you go, Chapter 7! Sorry it's a little random at the moment: Here's your sneak Peak: **_

' " _**Malfoy!" Ehlonna screamed as Malfoy nose dived, the ground approaching fast.'**_

_**Lol, this will be fun! Plz, review, good or bad, I don't mind! I'm open for any idea's too, as I always want to give the audience what they want! **_

_**All my wishes **_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxxx **_


	8. Quidditch Practice

-1Chapter 8: Quidditch Practice

Ehlonna felt like hitting him. There was no way she was flying with that snake!

" You wish ferret!" She snarled.

" Ah well, guess you lose. Shame really, I thought Gryffindors' were meant to be brave at heart." Malfoy said, imitating McGonagall's voice. Ehlonna scowled. Malfoy did have a point, to back out now would give the Gryffindors a bad name.

" Fine." She growled. " What time?" Malfoy sneered.

" 8 tonight." She groaned. That rules out time with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Lunch was horrible. She had to try and ignore the looks of death from both the Gryffindors' and Parkinson. Malfoy was constantly bragging about his large Manor House, how his Father had given him new robes, and how his mother could cook better chicken than the school. Ehlonna sat miserably, picking at her food. _Please let the day end, please let the day end…_she prayed silently.

" Mr Malfoy…" Came a slow, droning voice from behind Ehlonna. She gulped as Professor Snape stood towered above her. He glanced her a piercing look before turning back to Malfoy. " I hope your father had trained you better as a Seeker this summer; I shall not have another incident on your behalf. Do I make myself clear?" Malfoy nodded.

" Yes _Professor._" He said darkly.

" Very well." Snape growled sharply, before leaving. Ehlonna stared open mouthed at Malfoy.

" You're a _Seeker_!?" She asked, dumbfounded. Malfoy puffed his chest up, still filling his ego.

" Yes I am. Best Seeker in Hogwarts." Ehlonna snorted. Sure, she could believe he was a Seeker: but she knew Harry was Gryffindor Seeker, and had won Quidditch for his team a lot more than Malfoy had. " You shall see tonight Woodie, don't you worry." He snarled. She suppressed a giggle and took a large bite out of her Spaghetti. _Tonight __**will **__be interesting…_

After Lunch, to her relief, Malfoy had to go to the Library. _Yes! _She thought. _I can get away with not talking to them! _She was starting to get annoyed with people with an I.Q of below 50. She left the great hall, making her way-- as far away from the Slytherin's as Malfoy would let her-- to the almost deserted Library.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione sat and watched as Ehlonna left the great hall with Malfoy. Harry and Ron were outraged.

" What does she think she's playing at?" Ron howled to Harry, Who shook his head.

" God knows Ron." Hermione scowled. This was their _friend._

" Guys, what the Hell are _you _playing at? Ehlonna is out friend! And you think she'll just leave with that Snake? Don't you see? These are the Dares Malfoy gave her, she doesn't want to do them, but she's doing it for _Gryffindor._ And Gryffindor includes us!" Ron and Harry still looked unconvinced.

" Hermione, she would have told us! Besides, if she was a true Gryffindor, she would have said no!"

" Will you to grow up! What do you think will happen? She'll fall madly in love with _Malfoy_? Get a GRIP!" Hermione sighed, got up and left.

_**Harry's POV**_

_Hermione does have a point…_he thought, but soon swallowed the thoughts. It didn't matter if Hermione was right. Ehlonna was hanging around with Malfoy, and she expected them to take it easily? Then he had a brain wave.

" Ron! I've got it!" He exclaimed, Ron jumped at Harry's sudden outburst and choked on his Pumpkin Juice.

" What?"

" We should get him back for Daring Ehlonna!"

" So you think it's a dare now?"

" Well…sort of. But listen, I checked the Quidditch Board this morning: and Slytherin have practice tonight," Harry was rather ticked at this because it was meant to be Gryffindor Practice, but Snape said Gryffindor had to many Practices. " We should bewitch the Snitch!" ( a/n: lol 'bewitch the snitch'? It rhymes for gods sake lol) Ron's mouth stretched into a smile. It was lucky Ginny and Neville weren't here because Ginny would have cursed Harry even for mentioning it.

" Harry, that's brilliant!" Ron said excitedly, even forgetting his lunch for a moment.

They left lunch and made their way swiftly down to the changing rooms and store cupboards. Harry and Ron snuck in, and found the Snitch supply. Checking the large box containing the Quaffle and Bludgers, he carefully pulled out the golden training Snitch.

" Do you know any good spells?" Ron asked, confused about what Harry was doing.

" Only one." Was Harry's simple answer. He pulled his wand out a muttered, " _**Preamiumalluft!**_" There was a large purple light as the Snitch started to swell a little, before decreasing back to its own size.

" This," Ron said happily, " Should be fun."

_**Back to Ehlonna!**_

It was 7 O'clock in Gryffindor Common Room. Ehlonna had treasured the silence in the Library, even though she had to tell Malfoy that Gremlin Teeth didn't mix with Hollow Dragon's Claws in a Forget-me-Not potion, and was now waiting for Hermione, Ron and Harry to come in. Hermione entered, looking a little bothered.

" Hey 'Mione!" Ehlonna smiled. Hermione looked at her with a mix of Hatred and Happiness. She thought for a moment, then smiled and sat down with her.

" Dear Merlin, tell me those were Malfoy's Dares you were doing today!" Ehlonna blinked.

" Erm…yeah, they were…" Hermione sighed and slumped in her seat. " What? You thought I would do that out of choice?!" Hermione laughed, letting Crookshanks settle on her lap.

" I didn't, but Harry and Ron were Furious!" Ehlonna bit her lip.

" They were?"

" Yeah, but I'm sure they'll come around."

" I hope so! I have to go at 8!"

" Why?"

" I've got a detention with…Snape."

" How? We didn't have lessons today."

" I got a little mouthy at lunch. No big deal." At that point, the portrait door opened and Ron and Harry clambered in looking very pleased.

" Hey Guys!" Ehlonna called hopefully. Harry and Ron looked at her.

" Oh, so you decided to ditch Malfoy then?" Ron snapped, sitting opposite Her and Hermione.

" I never wanted to go anywhere with the snake Ron!"

" Oh so he Dared you to then?" Harry asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, he did!" She looked at them confused. " How could you not believe that?" Ron's ears reddened. Ehlonna scowled. " Your supposed to be my friends."

" We are Lonnie!" Harry protested.

" You have some way of showing it!" She said, storming out of the Dormitory and into the Grand staircase. _Well, I got to go with Malfoy to Quidditch practice anyway._

She took a slow walk down to the Quidditch field, feeling more and more alone with every step. It was a clear evening, the sun just setting over the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy was waiting for her just outside the changing rooms.

" Ah! Glad to see you didn't chicken out!"

" Whatever." Malfoy looked at her for a second.

" Well, go and get changed."

" Into what? I don't have any flying gear."

" I put some in the girls changing room. The girls in there will show you." Malfoy walked back into the boys changing room, leaving Ehlonna to hesitantly walk into the girls changing room. She shut the door behind her, getting more deathly looks from girls she had never seen before. A tall beefy girl with brown hair pointed at a set Of Quidditch robes in a corner. She picked them up, they looked far to large. And worse, They had the Slytherin Snake and badge on them.

Ten minutes later, Ehlonna left the changing rooms dressed in robes 3 times to big, luckily, all the padding held most of it in place. Malfoy was waiting for her, holding his Broom. She walked over.

" Flint, can you supply Mudblood here with a broom?" A large, lanky boy with crooked teeth shook his head.

" I will not supply her." Malfoy growled, advancing on Flint.

" Need I remind you who your talking to Flint?"

" No need _Draco._ You want her to ride? She can use your broom." And with that Flint walked off, picking up the Quidditch Box. Ehlonna grinned. Looks like she wouldn't be able to fly after all!

" Aww, what a shame. I guess I'll just go back to my Common room then!" She said brightly turning to leave.

" Don't go anywhere Woodie. Your going to ride with me." Ehlonna froze. _What?!…I…But he…huh?… _Malfoy mounted his broom-- not just any broom, his famous Nimbus 2001.

" Hurry up! Sit!" He ordered harshly. Ehlonna jumped and sat behind Malfoy, dreading what was about to come next. The rest of the team lined up beside Malfoy, giving Ehlonna looks that said, 'Fly anywhere near me and I'll hex you,' or for the girls: 'Oh my god, I hate you!'

" Okay team: we're going to do some basic broom control. On my Command, 3! 2! 1!" he yelled, kicking off from the ground. Malfoy did the same, almost knocking her off.

" Hold on Idiot or you'll kill us both!" Malfoy hissed. Ehlonna whimpered. _Was now a good time to mention I'm petrified of heights?! _She quickly wrapped her arms round his waist, holding on for dear life. He Pushed forward on the broom, making it go zooming forward at phenomenal speed. Ehlonna screamed. All around her she saw Slytherins' doing the same thing, nose diving, turning in midair, and doing crazy tricks. Malfoy turned in midair, and started to spiral upwards, Making Ehlonna hold on tighter.

" Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

" What do you think? My Normal routine! Now shut up and stop distracting me!" He yelled back. Ehlonna bit her lip, trying not to scream again. Malfoy started to spin in the air,

" Malfoy!" Ehlonna screamed, as Malfoy nose dived, The ground approaching fast.

_** Switch to Malfoy**_

He would die before admitting it to anyone, but he rather liked the feeling of Ehlonna's arms around his waist. He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts. _What the hell?! You're a bloody MALFOY! Pure-bloods, superior. Stop thinking about this Mudblood! _He blinked. _Well, if this Gryffindor wants a ride, I'll give her one! _He smirked, pointing the tip of his broom down. They plummeted at once. She screamed.

" Malfoy!"

" What?!"

" Stop it!

" What?!" He yelled again, trying to act innocent. Ehlonna was shaking, he could feel it in her arms.

" Please Stop It!" The tone of her voice made the smirk disappear of Malfoy's face at once. _She's really…scared._ He pulled his broom up, making them level. They were 30ft off the ground. She was still shaking. He slowed his broom a little, not wanting to absolutely terrify her,

" Woodie, calm down" He tried to tell her, in a calming yet Malfoy way. She buried her face in his shoulder blade. He ignored her, and the slight blush appearing on his pale cheeks. He sped forward, trying to act normally.

" Okay, everyone, back down!" Flint called, landing. Malfoy lent forward, making his broom nose drive slightly. He heard Ehlonna yelp quietly. His feet touched the ground, and he unhinged her hands from his waist. _I can breath again!_

" Okay, now, we are going to practice playing as a team. Heatherbrow!" He barked. A boy at the end of the line-- who Malfoy knew as Mark Heatherbrow, keeper-- jumped forward. " Get up there!" The boy flew up, taking his position by the three Golden hoops. " Everyone else, go!" He commanded. Malfoy kicked off again, forgetting about the person behind him, who instinctively clamped her arms back round his waist. He ignored her, and took his position above the others. Flint kicked the box, it opened and the Bludgers flew out, followed by the slightly-bigger training Snitch. Malfoy kept his eyes on it. Flint threw the Quaffle up, and the game began,

_**And to Ehlonna once more…**_

Ehlonna groaned as she felt the broom lurch forward. She was **so** gunna kill Malfoy. She saw the Snitch, as had Malfoy, hence the lurching. He rapidly soared through the sky, chasing the Snitch. She shut her eyes, leaning her head against the back of his shoulder like she did before. They nose dived, twisted, climbed and flew over the pitch, dodging Bludgers and the Quaffle, Chasers, and beaters. Ehlonna thought she would throw up. She was so glad when she felt Malfoy outstretch his arm. _Please Catch it, Dear Merlin, catch it!_ she thought desperately. She opened her eyes, and sure enough the Snitch was a foot away from her. But then, for some bizarre reason, she looked down. Its like one of them times when your told not to push the red button, yet you do. She felt instantly dizzy, screaming she held onto Malfoy tighter. He gasp as she squeezed his sides.

" Woodie…Let…go!" He growled, arm still going for the Snitch. She shook her head. There was no way on this side of the Earth she was going to let go! She felt Malfoy put his arm down for a moment, pulling her hands away from him. She screamed as her hands let go, quickly grabbing his shoulders instead. He growled but went for the Snitch.

" Yes!" He yelled as his fingers closed round the golden orb. Only to find that when he did, It exploded. He yelped, as did Ehlonna, as purple sludge covered them…

_**lol, I'm on a roll now! Cant wait to start the next Chappie, but I got to put this one up first :P lol purple sludge :P Oh, here's your sneak peak: **_

' _**Ehlonna stormed into the common room, still wearing Slytherin Quidditch robes…and covered in Purple Slime… " HARRY! RON!" she screamed, raising her wands at the both of them' **_

_**Lol, this is gunna get good! Well, see you all soon, and plz review! And don't forget to tell me your ideas, I'd love to hear them! **_

_**All my wishes, **_

_**Trenna**_

_**Xxxxxxx **_


	9. Revenge

-1Chapter 9: Revenge

Ehlonna screamed as Malfoy Barrel rolled through the sky. He managed to gain control again, making sure he and Ehlonna were still okay.

" What the hell was that?!" Malfoy yelled, flicking purple slime from his gloves. She went to shake her head in answer, then it hit her.

" I'm going to kill them! I'm going to tare them to pieces! Then tare the small pieces into smaller pieces and feed them to my owl!" She shrieked. Malfoy scooted in the air, turning round so they could land.

" What are you on about?" he asked angrily as they descended,

" Potter and Weasley." She growled, using their last names for the first time. Even without looking she knew he had raised an eyebrow as she said their last names.

" Potty and Weasel-bee did this?"

" Yes, they did."

" I'm going to kill them!" Malfoy howled. He pushed the broom forward, making them fall faster. Ehlonna quickly wrapped her arms around his waist again. As soon as Malfoy's feet touched the ground, she jumped off.

" Woodie, where are you going?" He called, but she didn't hear him, because she was too busy sprinting in the direction of Gryffindor Common Room.

( A/N: As you might have noticed: I hate to drag things out, so I'm going to skip the whole ' what happened when Ehlonna was running to Gryffindor Common Room' as nothing happened, so, I'm just gunna cut to it :P)

Ehlonna stormed into the common room, still wearing Slytherin Quidditch robes…and covered in Purple Slime… She saw Harry and Ron sitting in the chairs with Hermione, a few other Gryffindors littered the Common Room, _Ah well: the more the bloody merrier…_

" HARRY! RON!" she screamed, pointing her wand at both of them. They looked up as they heard her, as did everyone else. Some of the younger years started to laugh, but were soon silenced by Ehlonna's pure and utter rage. Harry and Ron took one look at her and decided it would be best to try and run. " Oh no you don't! _**Impedimenta**_!" Ron and Harry yelped as they were turned upside down in midair. " You jinxed the Snitch!"

" Why were you at Slytherin Practice?!" Harry asked desperately.

" And why are you wearing Malfoy's Quidditch Robe?" Ehlonna blinked and looked down below the Slytherin badge,

" I am?" And sure enough, the words _D. Malfoy: Seeker _in gold stitching. _Oh My God, I'm wearing Malfoy's Quidditch Robe! _she felt her heart soar for a moment before returning bitterly to Earth,

" It was one of his Dares! You are so lucky I don't kick the hell out of you," She growled through gritted teeth " But, you see: I do like my lunch hour, and the way I'm feeling now an unforgivable curse might just find its way to you!" She flicked her wand as they fell to the floor. She stepped over them up to the common room, so she could have a bath

_**To Malfoy!**_

He watched as Ehlonna sprinted back to the castle, still wearing his Quidditch robe-- not that he wanted it back now it was covered in purple slime. Flint walked over to him, trying not to laugh.

" What happened Malfoy?" He asked, trying to keep his voice straight. Several other player swooped down low as well. But Malfoy didn't have time for this. _Potty and Weasel-bee did this. I'm going to kill them! I would have died if I fell off my broom! Woodie would have died…No! Stop! She's a MudBlood, a filthy rotten MudBlood. _He marched off the Quidditch Pitch, trying to get the slime off of his chest as he went. He was fuming, not only had Potty and Weasel just ruined two, that's right, not one; but TWO of his Quidditch Robes, his hair now looked horrible!

( again, I'm going to skip the part where he walks over the grounds and into the castle, as all he did was mutter a few swear words… no biggie really lol)

He hurried down to the dungeons, not wanting students to see him wearing purple sludge. He turned a corner, and almost walked into the deathly form of Professor Snape.

" Mr Malfoy." He said in his drowning voice, raising an eyebrow his state. " I hope you haven't been up to anything."

" No _sir_." Malfoy replied, putting as much emphasis on the last syllable.

" Good, the last thing Slytherin needs is more points being deducted." Snape growled, sweeping past Malfoy, and up the dungeon stairs.

Malfoy entered the common room virtually undetected. But groaned when he saw the amount of people in the room. Many of them sniggered, trying their hardest not to cry with laughter. _Good thing they remember who I am. _he thought gratefully as he hurried to have a bath.

_**And to Harry**_

Harry picked himself up, as did Ron.

" What the Bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, eyes widened at the sudden attack. " How did she know it was us?" Harry looked at his trainers.

" I…er…got the spell from her a few days ago. Fred, George and Ehlonna were talking about them, and I over heard." He said quietly. They sat down in silence, non of them talking.

" It served you right really." Said Hermione from her book. Ron rolled his eyes.

" Don't start Hermione."

" Well it's true!" She said stung. " You two just couldn't drop it could you? And now you might have ruined our friendship with her!" Harry sighed. He knew Hermione was right.

_**Ehlonna's POV**_

Ehlonna sat on her bed, dressed in her pyjamas. Her hair was still wet, she didn't dare dry it for fear of it going stiff and crusty from the slime. She didn't want to go back down into the common room, not after what Harry and Ron did to her. Even if she had been on her own broom, it was still a horrible thing to do. Malfoy could have fallen off his broom. She pulled over her school bag, taking out her Quill, parchment, and ink. She dipped her Quill and quickly wrote.

_Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they? _She sat back and realized it was a little to soft and fluffy and added _I know how sensitive your pride is. From E. _She smiled, and opened her owl's cage. She folded it and wrote _Draco Malfoy. A.k.a: the Slytherin covered in Slime. _Her owl took it and flew off threw the open window. She pulled her Charms book out of her bag as well, thinking a good bit of revision was sure to help her get back at Harry and Ron.

She was deeply involved in a text about ' how to knock your enemies senseless and erase their memory.' when her owl swooped back through the window. She opened the letter eagerly,

_Dear Woodie: _

_Very funny, I hope you are pleased that you managed to figure out how to use your owl. Yes I am fine, and my ego is great. I hope Potty and Weasel know that this means War, got any ideas? _

_From_

_D._

She thought. Apart from the text she had just read, she didn't really have any good ideas. _Okay Ehlonna. Think! _nothing. _Damn it, think!_ She sat there for a good 15 minutes thinking of something to do to them. She picked up her Quill, and started to write back, hoping inspiration might grab her.

_No, not a single one. You? E. _

Ehlonna sent it off, and a reply came almost at once.

_You so love me! _

She blinked. And again. And once again for good measure. No, he had actually written it… She shakily picked up her Quill. Surely he sent that to the wrong person!

_Err…I'm not Parkinson. And I have an idea. E. _

_Wow, did It hurt? _

_Shut up ferret. And, just leave pay back to me. _

She sent the last letter and hurried over to her trunk…

The next morning, she got up three hours early so Ginny and Hermione wouldn't be up to catch her. She sprinted down the stairs to the common room and over to Fred and George's Weasley-Wizard-Wheezes box they had left out on the table. As always.

" Phew!" She sighed. " I hoped they would leave it out tonight as well!" The common room was empty, so no one would see her. She opened the box, rummaging through it…

At 7 O'clock, students started to come down and go to breakfast. Luckily, she was done with the preparations and all she had to do was wait. She was sitting on one of the chairs, completing her Potions essay when a large black owl landed on the open common room window. She laughed quietly, taking the letter from its beak.

_Dear Woodie. _

_The same dares as yesterday, as you didn't complete them all. _

_From _

_Draco._

She grinned. Sitting a Slytherin Table would probably be a good thing today!! She walked up to the girls dormitory, so she could change into something green and silver.

She entered the Great Hall with Hermione and Ginny, wearing a green dress that hung to her hips and curves with a silvery-grey jacket and a pair of silver shoes with a small heal. She saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table, her mouth almost hit the floor when she saw him raise his eyebrows and nudge Zabini-- who also raised his eyebrow. She gave Malfoy a trust-me look as she sat down between Harry and Ron. Harry smiled at her, before turning away so he could talk to Neville. She searched the pocket inside her robe, and pulled out a small pink tablet. She glanced around, Malfoy had stood up and was waling toward her. Ron was talking to Hermione, and there was only on person opposite her, and he was reading _The Daily Prophet. _She reached across the table, pretending to go for the toast. Just as her hand brushed past Ron's Pumpkin juice, she dropped in the pink tablet. It fizzed for barely a second before turning back to normal.

" Oi, Woodie! I thought your dare was to sit a Slytherin Table?" He asked, glaring.

" Shove off Malfoy." Harry growled, turning back to them.

" Its okay guys, I said I would do his dares, so I will." Ehlonna sighed, standing up and walking away from them with Malfoy.

" What did you do?" He asked, just audible.

" You'll see." She smirked.

They sat down, unfortunately, Pansy Parkinson sat next to Ehlonna.

" You had better watch your step MudBlood." She hissed.

" Jealous? I didn't know Ogres felt jealousy." Ehlonna shrugged, Parkinson nudged her painfully in the side,

" You dare! If you knew who I-" She was interrupted by a very loud yell…

" I Love You Hermione!" The hall broke into laughter. As did Ehlonna.

" That was you wasn't it!" Malfoy exclaimed, eyes glittering. The sides of his lips threatening to turn into a broad smile.

**_lol, hey guys! Sorry that chapter was a little Blah! I just wanted to get the whole: Who Loves Hermione?! Thing going lol. here's you sneak peek: _**

" **_Okay…I say we get Ehlonna back…Any ideas?" _**

_**Lol, I know its not much: but I don't want to give it away! Oh and the Big Kiss is coming up…And a Dance… lol plz Review!! Big eyes you know I love you:P **_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxxxx**_


	10. Love Potions!

-1Chapter 10: Love Potion

Malfoy sniggered in disbelief as Ron put his arm round Hermione's shoulders. Harry's mouth was just about to come of its hinges it was so far open, And Ehlonna was in giggle fits. The Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Gryffindors were in hysterical fits of laughter over Hermione and Ron's state. Hermione was completely scarlet, trying to pull Ron off her.

" Let go Ronald!" She hissed sharply, but Ron stayed attached to her shoulder. Hermione stood up, pushing Ron off her. She turned and swiftly left the great hall, followed by Ron who was yelling in a sing-song voice:

" Oh Hunny-bun! Wait for me! Hermy-Wermy! Wait!" The last nickname caused hall the hall to double over in laughter. The teachers couldn't really do anything because no one knew who had done it. Well, no one but a small group of Slytherins, but they weren't going to snitch on a Gryffindor this time!

" Oh God, Ehlonna, I gotta hand it to you; that was pretty good for a member of the Scar Patrol!" Malfoy smirked. She smiled, opening her mouth to answer but she stopped. _He called me Ehlonna…Not Woodie…Not Bristlewood…Not even MudBlood…But Ehlonna… _Parkinson seemed to pick up on it to, judging by the look she shot at her. Zabini smiled.

" I wish we thought of that. That would have been so funny of we gave Crabbe one and set him on Goyle!" Crabbe's head jerked up.

" Hey!"

" Hermy-Wermy…That's rich!" Malfoy sighed, biting into a slice of toast. Ehlonna felt happier. She had got her own back. She smiled as she picked up a slice of toast, and ate it hungrily.

_** To Hermione**_++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione ran to the common room, tears starting to spring in the corner of her eyes. She had never been so humiliated in all her life. She could hear Ron still yelling for her to stop. She shouted the password at the Fat Lady and sprinted inside, running to the girls Dormitory where Ron couldn't get to her. She passed the open box Of Weasley-Wizard-Wheezes, and up the stairs, Ron just coming through the Portrait hole. She flung herself on her bed, letting tears fall down her still burning cheeks.

" I'm going to kill Ron! How could he do this to me! I-" She stopped. Something in her mind just clicked. _Weasley-Wizard-Wheezes… _

_**To Ehlonna Again!**_+++++++++++++++++++

Ehlonna did feel a little bad for Hermione, but she was sure she had stopped Ron from getting to her by now. She was sitting with the Slytherin's in the Tree. They had actually let her sit with them this time. Crabbe and Goyle still giggled if they mentioned Hermione's face. She even noticed how Malfoy had gone out of his way to sit next to her, as did Parkinson, who tried to squash between them…and failed. Malfoy had given her a good few swear words in response!

" Do you think Potter looked jealous? Or was it just me?" Zabini smirked.

" Yeah totally, although isn't he going out with that blood traitor?" Goyle said, spearing a look at Ehlonna-- who was trying not to ruin their good mood by protesting that Ginny was still her friend even though she had these dares.

" Yeah, that's what all the girls are saying anyway." Parkinson stated.

Ehlonna remained silent for the rest of the afternoon. It suited her fine, she still really didn't want to talk to them. She felt worse than she had this morning. She had walked past Ron and Harry on the way to dinner, they still didn't know who had done it. Ron was getting teased nearly everywhere he went now: but Hermione wasn't to be seen. The potion wasn't strong enough to last more than an hour anyway. Guilt ate away at her stomach, so she wasn't hungry come lunch. She sat at Slytherin table with a large Defence Against The Dark Arts book, not really reading any of it. She could hear George, Fred, Harry and Ginny defending Ron against the rest of the school;

" It wasn't really him!" Ginny shouted at a mouthy Ravenclaw.

" He was tricked into taking One of Fred and Georges' love potions." Harry growled. Ehlonna gulped. They were starting to figure it out…And she was sure she was prime suspect on their list.

After Dinner the Slytherin's left for their common room, leaving Ehlonna to trudge back to Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't in any hurry. She twisted her wand around in her fingers nervously. _What if They all know it was me? What if they never talk to me again? What if I've ruined everything? Ugh…What have I __**Done**_She groaned, She was a few feet away from the Fat Lady.

" BazzleCroak." She whispered, summoning all her courage. The Portrait door swung open, allowing her entrance to her possible doom.

She kept her gaze at her shoes, afraid that if she caught one of them in the eye she would confess everything.

" Hey Ehlonna!" Her blood froze as she heard Ginny's voice.

" Oh, hey Ginny…" Ehlonna said quietly, lifting her head up to look at her.

" Hi Ehlonna! Malfoy didn't make you do anything horrible today, did he?" Harry's voice sounded strained. _Oh-My-God…They SO know…_She took her chance at her only escape.

" Erm…No, I'll be fine. Right well, I'm, off to bed! See ya!" She stuttered, practically jumping the stairs.

_**++++++++++++++++ To Harry+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

He Watched as Ehlonna stumbled up the stairs, making sure she was out of earshot.

" Are you sure it was her? Ehlonna wouldn't do this to us, would she?" Hermione asked in a hushed manor. Ron looked outraged.

" yes Hermione, She would." He said darkly.

" I'm just saying you should think this through before you-"

" Hermione, listen to us! She did it, we _know _she did."

" But-"

" Dean saw her drop it in Ron's goblet! He was sitting opposite her, so he knows what he's talking about." Hermione's face dropped.

" Oh…" she stuttered, defeated. Ron stood up, eyes flashing.

" Okay… I say we get Ehlonna back…Any ideas?" He growled. He did NOT like what happened this morning. Harry held his head in his hands.

" Well, we could always give her a taste of her own medicine?" He suggested. Ron's face lit up, Hermione furrowed her brow, and Ginny was trying hard not to smile.

_**+++++++++++++++ Next Morning++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

( a/n: Like I said, I hate dragging things out lol.)

Ehlonna woke slowly. It was Monday Morning, day three of Malfoy's Dares. She sighed, that meant she didn't have to spend the entire day with just Slytherins. She hauled herself out of her cosy blankets, and noticed that Ginny and Hermione must already be at breakfast. She Yawned as she walked into the Dormitory Bathroom, brushing her hair and teeth.

She pulled her robe on, grateful not to have to wear green or silver! And started to make her way to the door, only to be thrown off balance by a letter that just hit her in the head. She landed with a thump, and moodily ripped the letter open.

_**Dear Woodie: **_

_**Still the same dares! You really are not very good at this are you? **_

_**From**_

_**Draco**_

Ehlonna stared at the Parchment in her hands. _How in the name of Merlin am I meant to wear Slytherin Colours on a Monday??? Do the words ' Lessons,' and 'McGonagall' Mean anything to Him?!_

She growled lowly, and hurried down to breakfast in the fear of being late.

Ehlonna took her seat opposite Malfoy on the Slytherin table, Noticing the glare that Ron had given her. _Well, he gives me that glare every time I sit over here…_She thought, trying to convince herself they still hadn't figured it out yet. Ehlonna pushed it to the back of her mind, and started to nibble at a slice of toast.

" Hey Mudblood, I thought you had to wear Slytherin colours today?" Jeered Goyle. Ehlonna threw a fork at him-- just missing his ear. Malfoy hadn't noticed the lack of Green and Silver in her wardrobe until Goyle had to go and blab it.

" Good point Goyle." Sneered Malfoy, " Where is your green and silver Ehlonna?"

" Come on _Draco_! Its Monday! I cant change into Slytherin clothes without getting detention of McGonagall!" Ehlonna said desperately. Malfoy stopped and thought for a minute. He surprised everyone by un-pinning the Slytherin Prefect badge from his robe and tossing it to her.

" Take that then," He said " The professors wont notice, and your still keeping your dares up." Ehlonna blushed as she gently did the badge up.

" Can I have your attention please?" Came Professor Dumbledore's voice from the stand at the front of the Great Hall. Everyone turned to him. " Good Morning, I hope you all had a good weekend and are looking forward to some hard work this week! Now, this week's task is very simple: All year 5 has to do is gather the most house points! it's a fairly simple job, I agree, But-" He was interrupted by a sudden yell:

" I LOVE YOU EHLONNA!"

_**Dun-Dun-Dun! Lol, sorry, this chapter was more of a build up to the next one where tensions in the groups are going to run high! Now, you have a choice: Who do you want to fall in 'love' with Ehlonna for the next Chapter: **_

_**Malfoy ( what will happen when Slytherins Prince falls in 'Love'?)**_

_**Zabini ( What will Malfoy do when he sees his best friend coming on to Ehlonna?) **_

_**Well, I cant give you a sneak peek this time, but plz R&R:3 **_

_**Trenna**_

_**xxxx**_


	11. Loves Potions! Part 2!

_**Lol, hey guys! Thx for the Reviews! Here we go: **_

**Chapter 11: Love Potions, Part 2!**

Ehlonna's blood froze. She felt a pair of arms encircle her tightly, cutting off her air supply. Her face was burning fiercely, and she tried to hide it in her hands. _Please. God. No…_She thought. The hall had just erupted in whistles and laughs, everyone forgetting the Professors at the front of the hall. Ehlonna gulped, turning round to the person who had just declared their 'love' for her. She turned slowly, and the face of…_Blaise Zabini_ appeared.

" _Zabini?!_" She gasped. Sure enough, the dark-haired teenager had his arms wrapped round her. " What are you doing?!" She hissed. He snuggled his cheek against hers, turning Ehlonna's face a darker shade of red. She looked around desperately. _Someone help me!!! _She screamed mentally. Parkinson, Goyle, and Crabbe were in hysterics, whilst Draco looked…_Jealous? _Ehlonna shook her head. _Can't be. He's just ashamed of his best friend for hugging a MudBlood…_ She turned to Gryffindor table. Surely her friends wouldn't be laughing? Wrong. Ehlonna sighed as she saw Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry laughing so hard, tears were leaking from their eyes. She blinked. _I should have seen this coming…_

" Silence!" Professor Dumbledore barked. Everyone returned to normal at once ( apart from Zabini, who still had his arms wrapped around Ehlonna) It was scary when Dumbledore yelled. He didn't do it often…So it just made it all the more terrifying when he does! " Now, as I was saying before I got interrupted by Mr Zabini's…_Revelation_, This week is all about collecting house points! The winning house will have a house party at the end of the week! Good Luck!" And with that, Professor Dumbledore sat back down, leaving everyone to their breakfast for the next half-an-hour. The hall was filled with gossiping students, all of which, were talking about Ehlonna and Zabini.

" Zabini? What do you think your doing?!" Malfoy hissed, which made everyone around look at him suspiciously. Ehlonna saw him gulp and turn red slightly. " She's a _Gryffindor MudBlood_!"

" I don't care Draco. I Love Her!" Zabini exclaimed happily, causing more quiet ripples of laughter around Slytherin table. He let go off her, trying to turn her head into a kiss. She ducked just in time to avoid his lips. _This was SO Ron and Harry…_she opened her mouth, ready to yell insult after insult, maybe a death threat, and throw her knife at them ( Her fork was now neatly over the other side of the hall), But stopped. _I cant grass them out…They're still my friends. Even if they don't like me anymore… _

" Oh Hunny! Open wide!" Ehlonna blinked as Zabini thrust a spoon full of cereal into her face.

" No Zabini." Ehlonna mocked in a faked sweet voice. Zabini looked defeated, and tried to grab her hand-- which Ehlonna moved out of his reach. _Oh how FUN today is going to be…_ She thought bitterly.

Ehlonna set off at a fast pace to Defence Against The Dark Arts, trying to ignore the giggling of students and the yells of Zabini to try and get her to slow down. If she wasn't so disturbed by the fact Harry and Ron had picked Zabini out of everyone else at Slytherin table, she would have laughed at the situation. Okay, maybe not _laughed_. She might not grass them out, but it didn't meant that she would kick their asses' for this! She reached the door to Defence Against The Dark Arts, and lent against its frame.

" Oh look! Its lover-Girl! Where's Zabini?" A group of fifth year Hufflepuffs mocked. Ehlonna pulled a face, and decided she would just ignore them.

It wasn't long before Professor Umbridge reached the class door, smelling of sickly sugar-like perfume. She was dressed in her usual pink dress, pink shoes, pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, and a pink cardigan. From a distance you could mistake her for either a giant pink marshmallow, or a dressed up, over grown toad.

" Hello Children!" Ehlonna rolled her eyes at the tone of her voice. It was the I-Don't-Like-you-but-I'm-going-to-pretend-that-I-do tone. " Please come in and unpack your homework!" Umbridge opened the classroom door, allowing the students to follow. Ehlonna sat at a desk near to the front, ( knowing that Malfoy and Zabini liked to sit at the back) but her theory was proved wrong as Zabini went to sit next to Ehlonna.

" Oh Crap…" She muttered grumpily, gathering her stuff so she could make a fast escape.

" I hope to hear no more language like _that _in my class, Miss Bristlewood!" Umbridge sneered, flicking her wand mockingly at Ehlonna.

" Sorry Professor." She mumbled, picking up her quill, and trying to move to another table.

" Where do you think your going Miss Bristlewood? Please stay where you are." Ehlonna groaned, slamming her books back onto the desk. Zabini was smiling at her, whilst Malfoy looked like he could throw up.

" Now, please copy the approved text five times to ensure maximum potential, there will be no need to talk." Ehlonna grumbled, and turned her book to the page that was needed. She dipped her quill into her ink, and began to scribble words down onto the parchment in front of her.

_Defensive Spells are very important in battle situations. Knowing shield charms are a necessity…_

She yawned, and went to turn the page in the book over. Zabini made a grab at her hand as she touched it.

" Zabini!" She hissed, trying to pull her hand away. " Let go!"

" No! Never! Never Ever Ever!" He said childishly, placing his other hand over his, putting her wrist in a position where it could not be moved.

" Blaise!" Ehlonna looked up as the silver eyed Slytherin tried to wrench his hand away from hers. " You don't know where that Gryffindor has been! Drop it!"

" Hey!" She muttered angrily, stung at his words. He gave her a sneer before pulling Zabini's hands from hers. Ehlonna quickly grabbed her hand, rubbing her now sore wrist. " Watch it Snake!"

" Draco! You upset my Girlfriend! Apologise!" Zabini practically yelled at Malfoy. Ehlonna could almost feel the mixture of her anger and the classes' laughter building to an unbearable level.

" I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed at him…rather loudly.

" ARE YOU INSANE ZABINI?!" Malfoy shouted, also rounding on the bewitched teenager beside him.

" MR MALFOY! MISS BRISTLEWOOD! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY CLASSROOM!" Umbridge yelled, making everyone hold their breath. Ehlonna gulped. This could _SO _not be good. _here it comes… _Ehlonna thought, wincing slightly as Umbridge drew air in through her teeth, _Three…Two…One…and… _" DETENTION!" Malfoy slumped in his chair, hitting Zabini on the way. Ehlonna sat incredibly still. If she made a move, she would flip out at the Slytherins' beside her. And not even the Snake Prince himself would survive…

The rest of the lesson Ehlonna spent refraining herself from repeatedly banging her head against the table muttering " Angst," ( a/n: go Harry Potter Puppet Pals!) over and over. Zabini now had his arm rapped round her waist, but she had given up trying to stop his incessant whining and yelling when Malfoy and Herself tried to make him let go, so when the bell rang she must have been the first to hurry out of the classroom.

………………………_**.To The Scar Patrol………………………...**_

Harry was in hysterical fits of laughter for most of the lesson. Ron wasn't any different, and Hermione was scowling at both of them.

" I seriously can't believe you two! After I specifically said I didn't want you to do this, you did it anyway!" She hissed as the bell rang.

" Hermione, she had it coming!" Ron growled defensively.

" Yeah, ever since those dares; she's been acting more Slytherin everyday!" Harry said, picking his bag up.

" Exactly! Someone has to show her why betraying her house is a BAD idea! Especially when the house your betraying has Fred and George in!" Ron giggled. They left the classroom, making their way down to potions. Hermione gave them a funny look.

" What do you mean?…" Harry and Ron shared a knowing look.

" Lets just say this love potion will last a little more than an hour!" Hermione gasped and stopped in the middle of the hall.

" How much longer?…" She asked slowly. Harry and Ron giggled.

" About 23 more hours?" They said innocently. Hermione hit Ron with her book.

" Ouch! What was that for?!" He complained, rubbing his arm.

" You idiots! You complete Idiots!" She yelled at them, making a few students stop and look at them oddly.

" What?" Harry asked

" You have NO idea what you have just done!"

_**Ohhh! Cliffy! I love Cliffies, don't you? Lol! Yeah I know, this chapter sucked…ah well, I tried! Also, it's exceptionally shorter than my other chapters; and Malfoy is a little OOC, but I found this chappie so unbelievably hard! Well; I got the new HP DVD ( number 5) today, and maybe it will give me some ideas! **_

_**SNEAK PEAK: **_

**Ehlonna picked up the large black and red quill Umbridge had just given her. She touched it to the paper and began to write; **_**I will learn self-control…**_

_**PLEASE R&R! IF YOU DO DRACO WILL GIVE YOU A KISS EACH! ( or another character you may like…)**_

_**Draco: Huh?**_

_**Me: -sweat drop- er…nothing! Review!**_


	12. Detention with Dolores

-1Chapter 12- Detention with Dolores.

Ehlonna cringed as she sat in potions, her head in her hands, silently praying for her sanity. Only three days into his dares, and she already wanted to crawl into the dark forest and give herself to the centaurs in defeat.

_**Flash Back! **_

Ehlonna walked into potions, trying to avoid Zabini. Draco followed him, pushing other students out of his way. He was obviously furious. He grabbed Zabini's shoulder, and practically dragged him to the back of the classroom, away from Ehlonna. She followed them, knowing of her dares. She couldn't give them up now! Draco glared at her as she neared them.

" Mudblood!" Ehlonna blinked at Malfoy. " Today, go sit with Potter and Weasley!" She looked at him, clearly shocked.

" But…the dares…" She stuttered. _No! don't make me go sit with them! Anything but that! _Draco glared at her harder.

" I **dare** you too! Now go!" Ehlonna grimaced, moving towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron's table. _Damn that Snake! …_

_**End Flashback! **_

Ehlonna could feel their stares burning into her head. Snape was droning on about Truth potions up by the black board, and Zabini kept throwing screwed up balls of Parchment at her which most likely contained words of his un-dieing love. She lowered her head to her arms, closing her eyes briefly. _This is all just too much…How am I supposed to make it through another Five days of these dares?! I mean, Come on! It's almost to breaking point, and it's only been-- _

" Miss Bristlewood!" Ehlonna yelped, and sat up straight at the deep and droning voice of Professor Snape. " I will overlook the Slytherin Badge on your Robe," He shot a small glare-type look at Malfoy " But I will not Overlook your obvious and pathetic attempt to sleep in my class." Ehlonna opened her mouth to protest her innocence, but Snape beat her to it… " Ten points from Gryffindor!" A series of muffled grumbles filled the classroom, most from the now angered Gyffindor's giving Ehlonna glares of Death. Professor Snape turned away from her, and back up to the board, continuing his long and painful lecture on Boomslang Skin. _Brilliant. Just Bloody Brilliant…How much more of this stupid lesson is there?!_

" You have forty-Five minutes to complete your Truth Potions. When your time is over, I would like you to come up to my desk for inspection. You may begin." Snape Barked, sitting down at his desk, leaning so low over his parchment, his greasy nose and hair almost touched the surface of the words he was scribbling down. Ehlonna sat up straight again, suddenly panicked. _Crap! I have no idea what to do! I daydreamed right the way through what he just said! _She bit down on her lip hard, glancing around at the other students already lighting the bases under their cauldrons. Hermione looked already half way through hers! Harry and Ron caught her eye, and all three of them looked away at once, feeling the awkwardness settle in. Ehlonna decided to clamber through the crowd of students, and stumble over to the ingredients cupboard. She let her eyes scan over the label, picking most of what the other students were picking. She hurried back to the desk, her breath short of nothing as she realised just how much trouble she was going to get into. She laid the small vials of Goodness-knows-what onto her table, and stood back dumbly. _Okay…Okay…Ehlonna, relax…it's just a potion. A simple, OWL-study potion…Truth potions aren't that hard…_

Ehlonna yelped as a small explosion was heard behind her. She turned rapidly around to see no one else but Seamus looking dumbstruck as smoke slowly starting swirling from his cauldron, his face and hair all dirty and messed up from the poof of soot which must have emitted itself from the bubbling mass in his cauldron.

" Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape snapped lazily from his desk, and a number of groans filled the room. Ehlonna turned back to her desk, dazed. _Okay… so maybe… this potion will be a little harder… than I first thought…_

_It's pink. _

_Why is it pink? _

_Hermione's is yellow…_

_so why is mine pink?! _

Ehlonna shook her vial of potion rapidly.

" Come on… turn yellow, sprout wings, I don't care, just change!" She muttered angrily. _Damnit! Why do I have to be such a daydreamer?! Come on… please, just change… do something… I can't give you to Snape like that! _

" Time's up! Label your potions clearly, and bring them to my desk!" Snape barked.

" No!" Ehlonna couldn't help but let the gasp escape her, looking mournfully at her obvious fail of a potion. She peered up to Snape's desk, looking sadly at all the yellow to dark-red potions filling the surface rapidly. Ehlonna looked back at her potion. _There's no point. I'll just get a detention anyway. And I don't want to show myself up with this potion. _She sighed, putting the small Vial into her pocket, slumping back into her seat - waiting for Snape could be done so they could leave for break.

---

Ehlonna sighed. She must have been sat here for ten minutes already.

" I would just like everyone to turn their attention to Miss Bristlewood, please." Snape snarled in a malicious voice. Ehlonna blinked, turning slowly pink as every pair of eyes in the room turned to her. _Right, so I'm going to get into trouble, AND he's going to humiliate me anyway. Brilliant… _Snape strode from his desk over to Ehlonna, his black robes moving impressively through the thick, dusty air. She gulped. The floor never really did open up when you wanted it to. " Miss Bristlewood. I must say. I am impressed." Ehlonna stifled a 'Huh?' with great effort. What was he talking about? _I can sense the sarcastic comment coming… _she thought bitterly. " You have actually created a potion…" Snape continued, " … that is actually drinkable, and useful." Ehlonna couldn't contain her 'Huh?' this time, a confused look raging across her flushed face. Snape smirked. " Yes, I was shocked too. Never the less…I expect you to keep up this standard." Ehlonna was breathing hard. She didn't give her potion in… so what was he talking about? Was he being sarcastic? Or did someone hand in a potion in her name?

" Yes, P-Professor." She stuttered, her hand pinching her robe pocket secretly to make sure the potion was indeed, still in her pocket. It was.

" very well. You are all dismissed." Snape turned again, the ice in his voice sending a chill through the room. Ehlonna sighed, picking her books up as she let herself breathe again.

Break was very uneventful. Ehlonna just following Malfoy and his cronies around, avoiding Zabini - who was being pulled around by Malfoy buy the collar of his shirt - and Parkinson - who gave a new meaning to 'If looks could kill'. They mostly just stayed outside the doors to the potions lab, much to Ehlonna's distaste. And the ringing of the bell lead Ehlonna to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, awaiting her detention.

It was a free period for fifth years, and Ehlonna decided to get her detention out the way. She knocked carefully on the hard wood door, quietly - hoping Umbridge was off eating flies or something.

" Come in." Was the sickeningly sweet reply. Ehlonna sighed, pushing the door lightly, and stepping in. Awful. Ehlonna couldn't think of another word. The office was pink. Not a fuchsia pink, this was baby pink. The kind you would see in a child's room. The walls were lined with plates - each of which containing a picture of a moving cat. The chairs were pink and floral, the curtains were pink satin, even the coverings on the desk were pink. And so was Umbridge. She had her trademark pink flowery hat on, as well as her fluffy pink dress. She was sitting neatly at her desk, her back as straight and stiff as her personality.

" Ah, Miss Bristlewood… Please, take a seat.'' Ehlonna sat obediently at the small desk - also covered with a pink cloth - by the window, avoiding eye-contact with the Toad. " Now, you'll be writing some lines for me today'' Ehlonna risked a glare, before reaching into her back. " No no, not with your quill. I'm afraid you'll be using a rather…special one of mine." Umbridge smiled, using that voice Ehlonna had grown to despise in short space of time. Umbridge moved silently, like a snake on the hunt, placing a piece of parchment and a long, black quill in front of Ehlonna, on the desk.

" What do you want me to write?" Ehlonna asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room. _Lines… Gah! How tedious! _

" I would like you to write: 'I must learn self control.'" She said sweetly, sitting back down at her desk, a cup of tea at hand. Ehlonna held a groan tightly in her throat, barely saying:

" How many times?" Umbridge smirked. Just for an instant.

" Oh… just as long as it takes… for the message to _Sink in._" Ehlonna didn't like the sound of that. But, still, she picked the quill up, getting ready to write, before realising something.

" Professor, you haven't given me any Ink."

" Oh, you wont need any, dear." Ehlonna frowned, but pressed the quills tip against the pale surface of the parchment, beginning to write slowly; 'I must learn self control'. And, just as Umbridge said, as soon as Ehlonna began to write, a crimson ink began to flow from the tip. Ehlonna carried on writing for about two lines, before she felt a sudden shard pain shoot up her left arm. She gasped, peering at her hand. Scratched across the surface - like someone had got a needle and literally scratched it in - were the words: 'I must learn Self Control' but as soon as she saw it, it faded. Leaving a light red mark. Ehlonna gaped.

" Something wrong..?" Umbridge suddenly asked, and Ehlonna realised she had been watching this whole time. She made eye contact with the Toad, biting her lip before uttering:

" No." quietly. Umbridge nodded, looking satisfied, returning to her work. Ehlonna was shocked, not to mention furious! _That…That…Witch! This is inhuman! This is torture! How could Dumbledore let her teach here if THIS is what she does to her pupils? _She glared at the parchment, continuing to write, so hard that the quill threatened to snap in her grasp.

It had been about an hour. The back of Ehlonna's hand was red-raw, the scratches now failing to fade. She took a deep breath - silently so that witch didn't hear, of course - before allowing herself a moment to peer out of the office window. The sun was setting behind the tall branches of the forbidden forest, casting a strong, healthy glow across the school grounds. Some students were sitting across the grass, laying out on the lawn, lavishing the oddly warm weather. Her eyes scanned across to the far side of the large window, black figures streaking across the crimson sky. Quidditch Practice. Ehlonna wondered what house was practicing, maybe she might be able to see Harry and Ginny from here. It was only when one of the players swerved into better light that she saw a streak of green, and platinum hair. _Malfoy! _Ehlonna thought with a jolt. _That's right, he's supposed to be here! How could he?! _Ehlonna paused to remind herself that is _was _Malfoy. _That Witch probably let him off his detention so he could go fly around on a bloody stick! _Ehlonna glared out the window, losing sight of the seeker as he drifted out of the light once more.

" Miss Bristlewood?" Came the sweet, and annoying voice. Ehlonna looked to Umbridge, hatred rising more strongly within her. " You may go now. But I do hope this has served as a vital lesson for you, dear." Umbridge stood up and walked to the door, holding it open with a fake smile on her face. Ehlonna pulled her sleeve over her burning hand, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room so fast she wasn't sure whether she had knocked hr chair over on her way out. She clambered down the office stairs and sighed in complete rage as Umbridge shut he office door. Ehlonna leant on one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts desks, closing her eyes. _That Snake! Both of them! Complete Snakes! _She thought angrily, she stood up straight again, kicking the desk leg with her foot - which she found a bad idea, as those desks were made of oak. She cursed as pain flooded up her left leg, and hobbled out the class room, and into the darkening halls.


End file.
